The Way We Get By
by tjgirl222
Summary: Future Fic. It's the Tree Hill gang 10 years after season 7.See how the gang handles relationships,jobs and children. Includes Naley, Leyton,Brulian, Quinn/Clay and there kids. Slight AU as Leyton never left.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had an idea for a new fic, so here it is. Basically its after season 7, but its also AU a little. Peyton and Lucas never left Tree Hill, but Clay and Quinn did come to Tree Hill. I decided to age Sawyer a little, so shes closer to Jamies age. I know in the show Jamie was 6 when she was born, but Im going to make their age difference 3 years. Some other differences are Karen's Cafe still exists, so we'll say Clothes over Bro's is right next to it. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue it. Thanks guys. **

Characters:

_Nathan and Haley Scott_ - Over the past 10 years not many things had changed for Nathan and Haley. Nathan continues to play for the Charlotte Bobcats. No one thought he would still be playing for the Bobcats, but its always been like Nathan to prove people wrong. Haley also became successful again with her singing career. She toured for a few years when Jamie was 8 and 9, but then she decided she would rather be at home with her son. Haley loved singing, but she loved her family more. She continued to record in her spare time, but she also went back to teaching at Tree Hill High. Nathan and Haley were in for a suprise when Haley found out she was pregnant when Jamie was 13. They decided they were content with their two children. Nathan and Haley are still as in love as ever and they arent afraid to show it. They have both houses in Tree Hill and Charlotte.

_Lucas and Peyton Scott- _Lucas and Peyton got married right before Peyton gave birth to Sawyer. Due to complications Peyton cant have anymore children, but shes content with Sawyer. Peyton continues to run Red Bedroom Records out of TRIC, and she also was given full ownership of Tric from Karen. Peyton decided to bring back All Ages Night, mostly because she wanted a place for Sawyer, Jamie, their friends and other teenagers to safely hangout. Lucas still coaches at Tree Hill High and when his mom gave him and Peyton ownership of TRIC he also gave them Karen's Cafe, so they have two business and a daughter to handle.

_Julian and Brooke Baker-_ Much later after Haley and Peyton, Brooke got married. She and Julian had been married for about 3 years, and they have a 4 month old. Following in the suit of her friends who named their children after their madien names, Brooke named her son Davis. Julian still produces movies and hes been successful with a few of them. Brooke still runs clothes over bros, but right now shes enjoying having her son, whom she waited so long for. Brooke adores her baby boy and Brooke even extended her line for children as well. Brooke got the boy and the baby, just like Haley always told her she would.

_Clay Evans and Quinn James_- Quinn and Clay have had a rocky on/off relationship over the past 10 years. Quinn and Clay love each other, theyve just had plenty of obsticles to deal with. It took Clay a long time to get over his wife who passed away, and Quinn's divorce was pretty messy. Quinn and Clay both decided to stay in Tree Hill. Clay is still Nate's agent, and he has other cliets as well. Quinn opened up her own photography studio in the same area that Karen's Cafe, TRIC and Clothes Over Bro's is. Quinn even helps Clay out by taking promotional photos for Clays clients. The couple arent married yet, but they hope to get married some day.

_Dan and Rachel Scott-_ Dan and Rachel did get married, and to this day Nathan and Lucas still think its wierd as hell. Nathan and Haley let Dan back in Jamie's life, but they still dont trust him and Nathan and Lucas honestly dont want a relationship with their father. Dan started his own public telvision show called Scott Free with Rachel as a producer. Dan told Rachel that he wants to have a baby so that he can start over as a father again so they decided to start trying. Rachel eventually fixed things with Brooke, and she began hanging out with Brooke, Haley and Peyton.

_Deb Scott- _Deb is still crazy old Deb. Shes single and she enjoys that. Deb loves her grandchildren, and she even treats Sawyer as if she's one of her own. Deb still hates Dan, and she tries her best to have to contact with him. Deb still helps out with the Cafe, and she works well with Peyton and Lucas. She enjoys spending one on one time with her granddaughter Zoey.

_James Lucas Scott_- Jamie Scott is everything his parents could ask for. For Haley, hes a pretty decent student, and For Nathan, he takes right after him when it comes to basketball. Jamie inhereted the Scott basketball gene, much to the pride of Nathan, Dan and Lucas. Jamie is 17 and a senior at Tree Hill High. He also takes after his father in the looks department, and is known at Tree Hill High as quiet the little heartbreaker. Jamie is captian of the Raven's basketball team, which at first would be seen as favoritism from his uncle, but if you saw him play then you would know why. Jamie's always had a big heart, but sometimes he struggles, but Nathan and Haley are always there when he needs him. Hes also close to his cousin and his aunt and uncles.

_Sawyer Brooke Scott_- To say 14 year old Sawyer Scott is like her mother is an understatement. Sawyer reminds Peyton of herself everyday. Sawyer has the whole tortured soul thing going on. Saywer is also big into music like her mother was when she was a teenager. Sawyer grew up with a pretty good life. She's an only child, but she has her cousin Jamie looking out for her. Even though shes only 14 and not old enough to work yet Sawyer helps her parents out at their businesses. She also likes going to Brooke's shop and hanging out with her. She even babysits Brooke's son sometimes. Sawyer is also broady like her dad. She's a thinker like her dad. She didnt however get the Scott sports gene as she hates basketball with a passion. Sawyer has blonde curly hair like her mother used too. When Sawyer was 12 she was diagnoised with Diabetes so she has to monitor her blood sugar and take insulian and stuff. Sawyer forgets sometimes, and it makes Peyton nervous.

_Zoey Elizabeth Scott- _Zoey Scott is Nathan and Haley's baby girl. Unlike her brother who looks like his mother Zoey has dark hair and piercing blue eyes like her father. Four year old Zoey is treated like a princess by her daddy and isnt afraid to show it. Shes definately a daddy's girl. Zoey likes to sing with her mom, and Haley's teaching her to play the piano. Zoey loves her aunt Brooke and also has a special attachment to her grandma Deb. Zoey likes it when her parents let her spend time with her grandma Deb, but she doesnt care for her grandpa Dan very much. Shes not sure why but she just doesnt like being around him. Nathan and Haley let Dan in Jamie's life, but they dont force Zoey to be around him, in fact Nathan would never admit this but hes kind of glad Zoey doesnt like Dan.

_Davis Mathew Baker_- Brooke's pride in joy. Brooke tried for years to get pregnant, and the day she found out she was pregnant with Davis, her and Julian were thrilled. Brooke had been waiting forever. They day Davis was born was the best day of her life and holding her little boy for the first time was the best moment of her life. Brooke barely let Davis out of her site for the first couple months, but they she let Sawyer with Peyton being there watch him. After the first time she let Sawyer babysit by herself. Brooke enjoys taking Davis to work with her.

Chapter 1:

"Sawyer!" Peyton Scott yelled down the hallway of the house her husband grew up in. Lucas and Peyton decided this was the perfect house to raise their daughter in. Peyton went back into the kitchen. She had made Sawyer's lunch for her. Sawyer had type 1 diabetes and a potassium deficency so she had to be careful what she ate. Peyton packed her a peanut butter and sandwich on wheat bread, a banana, some cheese crackers and a pack of pretzels. Sawyer had to be careful about her sugar intake so she wasnt allowed to have jelly on her sandwich. Sawyer came out of her bedroom with her school bag. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt from Brooke's line. She had on a pair of black converses and her curly hair was in a ponytail. Peyton tossed her an apple and she bit into it.

"Check your levels." Peyton said as she handed her daughter the brown bag. Sawyer put the bag in her backpack and put the backpack on the table. She went to the counter and picked up her monitor. She pricked her finger and put the blood on the strip. Sawyer looked at her mom. "I need 15 units." Sawyer said. This had become a morning ritual over the past two years. Sawyer was good about taking care of her diabetes when Peyton reminded her. Peyton opened the fridge and took the insulin bottle out. She opened a needle and put the liquid in it. Sawyer sat down in the chair and rolled her pants leg up to her thigh. Peyton handed her the needle and she stuck herself pushing the substance through the needle. She handed Peyton the needle and Peyton handed her an alcohol wipe.

"Do you need me to come by the cafe later?" Sawyer asked her mother. Peyton put the peanut butter in the cabinent and then looked back at her daughter.

"Yeah, stop by and see if I need your help, if not then you dont have to stay." Peyton told her daughter. Sawyer didnt offically work at the cafe, since she wasnt old enough but when she came and cleaned tables or waitressed Peyton would add more to her allowence. Lucas came into the kitchen.  
"Morning babe." He said to Peyton as he kissed her on the lips. Sawyer picked up her bag then went over to her mom and kissed her cheek.  
"Love you mom." Sawyer said. "Sawyer, dont forget to go to the nurse at lunch." Sawyer had to check her levels ever meal. It was a good thing Luke worked at the school so he could remind her. Lucas and Peyton were worried they werent going to be around and Sawyer would put herself in danger by not checking and taking her insulin.

"Have a good day a TRIC and the Cafe." Lucas told his wife. "Love you." Lucas said as he and Sawyer headed toward the door.

"Thanks, I need to get ready for all age night this weekend, and do some hiring at the cafe, so come to the cafe and we'll do dinner there." Peyton told her husband and her daughter.

"Sounds good." Lucas said as he and Sawyer went out to his car. He still had the car his uncle Keith had given him, and Peyton still had the comet. Lucas and Sawyer got in the car and drove to Tree Hill High. It was still dark out, but Luke always got there around 6:30. School didnt start until 7:30, so Sawyer just hungout in her dads office, or sometimes went to her aunt Haley's classroom, but usually Haley didnt get there until 7. Lucas not only was the varsity basketball coach, but he was also Tree Hill High's gym teacher. Sawyer and Lucas got to school and went to his office. Sawyer sat down on the couch. Sawyer loved the couch. Sometimes she would fall back asleep on it.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Lucas said as he looked up at his daughter. Ever since Sawyer had been diagnoised Lucas and Peyton were constantly checking to make sure she was okay. Sawyer thought it was annoying sometimes, but she knew her parents just cared about her.

"I'm good dad. Do you have any apple juice left?" Sawyer asked her dad. Lucas kept his small fridge full of stuff for Sawyer. Since the only place she could get food was at lunch Lucas kept the fridge stocked with stuff for her to keep her diabetes at bay with.

"I should, you're the only one who drinks it, unless you didnt tell me you needed more." Lucas said. Sawyer walked over to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed an apple juice and a chocolate bar then she sat back down on the couch.  
"Hey dad, this summer can I go to Italy to visit grandma Karen?" Sawyer asked her father. Karen moved to Italy with Andy and she got to fly out to see her summer and Christmas break, when Karen didnt come to Tree Hill.

"It depends on what shes doing, but if she isnt coming here, then yes you can." Sawyer said. She nodded and let her dad get back to his lesson plans. Sawyer smiled. Her life was good. She had a great set of parents, and a ton of other people who cared about her.

Meanwhile at the other Scott house the alarms were just starting to go off. Zoey Scott was going through a phase where she wanted to sleep with Nate and Haley. She had a huge room which Peyton decorated for her. It had light purple walls with a pink border. She had butterflies and ladybugs on the walls along with her name painted on the wall in cursive. She has a canopy big girl bed and a conjoining bathroom that was just hers. She also had a play room which consisted of a life size doll house. Nathan and Haley made it a point not to spoil their children, but they did pretty much have a lot. Haley's hand found the alarm clock and she looked at it. It was 6:25. Haley got out of bed and jumped in the shower. Nathan didnt have practice until 2 so he spent the day with Zoey which Haley and Jamie were at the school. At about 1:30 Nathan would drop Zoey off at Brooke's store and Brooke would watch her until Haley could pick her up at 3. Jamie had practice until 6 an Nathan until 5, then the Scott's would all meet back at their house and spend the evening together. It was a routine they were accustomed too, and it fit them well. Haley got out of the shower about 20 minutes later and got dressed after blow drying her hair. After putting her hair up in a bun she put some makeup on and went back into her bedroom. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. She was dressed professional like she needed to be without looking stuffy. She went over to her husband and daughter. She leaned down and kissed Nathan who smiled and kissed her back with his eyes closed. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard.  
"eww yucky." Haley broke the kiss and looked down at her 4 year old daughter. She laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Be good for daddy." Haley said. "Be good for aunt Brooke too. I'll pick you up when schools out. Be gentle with Davis. Love you Zo" She said to Zoey then she looked at Nathan. "Dont take her to Mcdonalds. Theres way healthier food in the kitchen. Be careful and safe at practice." Haley told her husband. Haley hated Mcdonalds with a passion. She thought it was gross and didnt like it when Nathan took Zoey there. Granted Zoey was tiny, and Haley knew she wouldnt become overwait with occasional Mcodonalds, she just never liked it. She barely let Jamie have it have it when he was growing up.  
"Love ya babe." Nathan told his wife.  
"Bye mommy." Zoey told her mom. Haley blew them both a kiss then grabbed a pair of heals. She put them on as she walked down the hall. She knocked on her sons room and found him at his desk.  
"Jamie, are you doing homework?" Haley asked her son as she crossed his arms. She was kind of irritated that he was doing homework this early in the morning.

"Yeah, I was in the shower and I realized I forgot an assignment for history." Jamie said. He knew his mom hated it when he did things at the last minutes. "I just finished it though. Can you staple it for me. I need to go brush my teeth. My staplers in the first drawer." Jamie said as he went into the bathroom. Haley opened the drawer and picked up the stapler. Underneath it she found a bunch of condoms, and some were empty wrappers. Haley had no idea her son was having sex. She knew he was the interest by tons of girls at school, but she never thought he was having sex. She stapled the paper then put it back. She made a mental note to ask Nathan to talk to their son about it later.

"Alright, I have to go. I will see you at school at some point I'm sure. Love ya kid." Haley told her son. She walked out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She pour herself a cup of coffee, she loved the automatic coffee pot Nathan and her had gotten. She grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and put it on the counter for Jamie then she grabbed the captian crunch out of the cabinet and placed it next to the bowl for Jamie then she grabbed her bag and purse then left the house for the garage. Nathan and Haley had a three car garage which came in handy with having three cars. Haley had a white SUV, which Nathan drove a hummer and they had gotten Jamie a truck for his 16th birthday. Haley used the visor garage opener and opened the garage then drove to the school. She parked in the faculty lot next to her brother in law then walked in the school She walked into the doors by the gym and she went into her brother in laws office.  
"Hey Luke, Hey Sawyer." She said as she leaned against the door.  
"Hey Hales. Morning." Luke told her.  
"Hey, I was wondering if I could steal Sawyer until she had to be in homeroom. I have some papers I wasnt able to grade last night because miss Zoey decided that she needed her mommy to entertain her." Haley laughed.  
"Sure."Sawyer said as she grabbed her bag and put it on her back.

"How is Zoey?" Lucas asked. "Oh shes good, just being the princess of the family like always." Haley laughed. "Hey Sawyer, can you head to my room, I wanna talk to your dad about something, if its okay?" Haley asked.

"Sure. Bye dad. Love you." She said as she hugged him. Haley tossed her niece the keys and she left the room. She went to Haleys room passing others along the way. Tree Hill High was divided by apartments, so she walked down the english hallway until she found the door that said on it. Sawyer opened the door and turned the light on. Haley kept her room very colorful. She had posters of various authors and books, and on another wall she had papers of students hanging up. Sawyer sat down at her aunts desk. She noticed Haley had put new pictures on the desk since she had been there. There was a picture of Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Zoey. There was one of Sawyer and her parents. Both of those were there but Zoey noticed the new ones. There was a picture of Brooke, Julian and Davis. She also saw one of Quinn and Clay kissing then a picture of Brooke, Peyton and Haley. Sawyer smiled as she looked at all the pictures.

Back in Lucas' office Haley sat down on the couch.  
"Whats up Hales?" Lucas asked his sister-in-law.

"Okay, I dont know how to feel about this, and I have to talk to Nate later, but I wanted your opinion since you're close to Jamie, but I found condoms in his room today, and at first I was like okay, hes planning on being safe incase he as sex, then I saw one was open and empty, so then I was like, Oh wow. My sons having sex, and I didnt even know. Im not thrilled about it, but I just dont like the fact that hes having sex with random girls. I mean it would be a little different if he was in a relationship. I mean you know how I waited until I was in love and everything. So what should I do? Should I talk to him? Should I have you or Nate talk to him? I mean I know hes not going to just stop, I just want him to be open with Nate and I. If hes gonna do it, I want to make sure hes being safe and Im glad hes using condoms, but still. I think he needs to talk to one of you guys." Haley told her best friend.

"Haley, I think its cute that you're protective of him, and I agree you definately have a right to know whats going on in his life. If Sawyer was having sex, which she wont be. I would want to know. I can talk to Nate, and see maybe we both can talk to him, since we've both done the random sex thing." Lucas told her.

"Thank you so much Luke. I'm gonna talk to Nate about it tonight, but I think Nate would want you to be there too, cause you're close with Jamie too." Haley told him. "Okay, I dont wanna keep your daughter waiting. See ya Luke." Haley said as she went to her classroom. Sawyer was about to get up but Haley stopped her. "No, you sit there. I need to make copies and stuff." Haley opened up her bag and handed Sawyer a stack of papers. The answer keys on top. Just mark the ones that are wrong, wrong, and mark the number wrong at top." Haley told her niece. Haley smiled and grabbed another set of papers. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the teachers lounge.

Things in the Baker household were not very pleasent last night. Brooke and Julian were tired as Davis had been up the whole night. Brooke opened her eyes when she heard her son's cries come through the baby monitor. Brooke was about to get up when Julian stopped her. "I got him." He said as he climbed out of bed. "I have to get up anyways. My plane leaves in a few hours." Julian told his wife. He was flying to LA to meet with some writers for a movie that he was producing. This happened everytime a script went well. He would have to leave for a few weeks. At first Brooke hated it, but she was used to it. She closed her eyes and told herself she was gonna savor the last few minutes of sleep she was going to get for the day. Julian walked into his sons room. "Hey little man." He said to Davis as he picked up up and rested him against his chest. Brooke had asked Peyton to design Davis' room since she did suck a good job with Sawyer and Zoey's. Peyton painted the walls light blue and put airplanes, trains and cars on the walls then she wrote his name above his crib. A few minutes later Brooke walked into her sons room. Brooke smiled when she saw Julian with him. She held her hands out and Julian handed his son to his mother. "I need to feed him, so go take your shower." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Brooke sat down in the rocking chair and breastfed her son. After she was finished he fell back asleep so Brooke put him in his crib then went to help Julian pack for his trip. Brooke loved her life. She had the best husband, a beautiful baby and the greatest friends. Brooke and Julian finished packing.

"You know, you have about an hour until you have to leave, and the little one fell asleep again and you know theres so much we can do in an hour." Brooke smirked. Julian grinned and kissed his wife laying her on the bed.

"Clay! Save some water for me!" Quinn shouted from the bed she was sitting on. She had moved in with Clay, and they were in love, neither one of them just wanted to get married yet. They both had marriages that hadnt ended so well, and neither one were ready for that again.

"Just come join me." Clay shouted back. Quinn laughed then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

This was just then begining of the day for everyone in Tree Hill. For some of the residents of Tree Hill, this was going to be a long day.

**Okay, there it is. Sorry it is so long. I got carried away. I have a feeling Im gonna love writing this story. Im gonna start the second chapter right now, but I want 5 reviews before I post it. I want honest feedback. Do you guys like the story? Anything you wanna see? Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks Guys**

**Kelsey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2. Thanks for reading guys. **

Zoey Scott was sitting in her parents bed watching cartoons while her father was in the shower. Zoey Scott knew how it worked. She would spend the day with her dad then she would go spend time with her Aunt Brooke until her mom could pick her up then she would come home and her mom would make her take a nap then she would help her mom make dinner then her dad and brother would come home and they would eat and all hangout until it was time for bed. Zoey wondered what she would be doing today. Sometimes her dad took her to the park, sometimes they went to visit her Aunt Peyton for lunch and sometimes they would go visit her grandma Deb. Nathan came out of the shower with a towel on and he went into the closet to get dressed. Haley had requested a walk in closet when they built the house. Nathan came out and sat on the bed. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Okay princess, what do you want to do today? Cause I was thinking we could go to the mall. I need to get mommy her birthday present." Nathan told Zoey. Zoey stood up on the bed. "Can I get a toy?" She asked excitedly. "Tell you what, if you're a good girl and help me pick out the best present for mommy, We'll go to the Toy Store and I'll let you pick something out. Sound like a deal?" Nathan asked his daughter.  
"Deal!" She said. She wrapped her arms around Nathans neck and he helped her down. "Okay Zo, lets go get you dressed." Nathan told her. Haley always picked out an outfit for Zoey and put it on her bed. Nathan and Zoey walked into the room and Nathan picked up the outfit.  
"Mommy picked out butterflies." Nathan told his daughter. Haley had chosen a pick short sleave shirt and and pair of jeans with butterflies on the pockets. Nathan dressed her then sat her on her bed. He got in her closet and grabbed a pair of pink socks and her sneakers. He slid them on the feet then picked her up.

"Can I have piggy tails daddy?" Zoey asked her dad.  
"Sure baby girl." Nate said as he took her back to his room. He took her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. He took one of Haley's brushes and brushed her thick dark brown hair. Her hair was down to her shoulders and Nathan parted it then put it into two even pig tails.  
"Can I has some lipstick?" Zoey asked. One evening Haley was putting makeup on for parent teacher confrences and Zoey was having a fit because she wasnt allowed to wear make up, so Haley bought her cherry chapstick and pretended it was lipstick. Nathan picked the chapstick up and put it on his daughters lips. He lifted her off the counter and put her down.  
"Go get your jacket." He told her and she ran to her room. Nathan grabbed his keys and his wallet off of his dresser and met his daughter in the hallway. He picked her up and went to his hummer. Zoey was still in a carseat, becuase she didnt weigh as much as she should for a 4 year old. Haley had taken her to the doctor, but they said it was normal, and her growthspurt would happen soon.

Jamie walked out of 2nd period when the bell rang. He was on his way to AP English. His class was next to his moms classroom so usually he stopped by to say hi. He was on his way to the english hallway when someone came up next to him. He looked over and saw it was one of the cheerleaders. Her name was Molly.

"Hey Mol, Whats up?"Jamie asked her. Molly was cute, they had talked a few times and Jamie thought about asking her out a few times, but for some reason he always decided against it. Jamie knows all of the cheerleaders, and at some point has had his tongue down everyone of their throats and with some, hes done more than that, but he actually liked Molly a little.

"Not much, about to go to your mom's class. You have english too right?" Molly asked him. She adored Jamie. He was sweet and he was a great kisser. She liked him, but she knew every other cheerleader, and pretty much every other girl in the school who knew him thought he was hot. Jamie had this charm about him, and Molly loved his smirk. Haley tought 10th and 11th grade english. So Haley had her son last year. He thought he could get off easy, and ended up getting a D, so he switched out of his moms class. Molly was a sophomore and she liked 's class.

"Yeah, I was gonna stop by mom's room for a sec, so I'll walk with you." Jamie told her. He put his arm around her and walked to class with her. It gave her butterflies inside. She saw all the looks she was getting as they walked by and she couldnt help but smile, but she reminded herself that Jamie was a flirty person, so its not like she was the only person he was like that with. Jamie and Molly were walking when they saw a few girls posting homecoming flyers. Molly thought about how great it would be to go with Jamie then she shrugged those thoughts.

"Wanna go together?" Jamie asked as he looked at the flyer than back at Molly. Molly couldnt believe that he just asked her to homecoming. She knew she was pretty, but she thought some of the other girls on the squad were prettier than her, and she didnt think she would ever go out with Jamie Scott. This was every girl at Tree Hill Highs dream. He was a practically a legacy given who his father was.

"I would love too." Molly told him. They walked into his mothers classroom. "Well, I'll see you later." Molly told him. "Yeah, we'll talk after practice." Jamie said with his smirk then he went over to his mom.  
"I didnt know you were friends with Molly. Shes a sweet girl." Haley said to her son.  
"Mom, I know all the cheerleaders." Jamie laughed. "I know she is, thats why I asked her to homecoming." Jamie told his mom.  
"And I said yes cause hes sweet too." Molly piped up from her seat. Jamie smiled. "See ya later mom." He walked over to the door. "Later Molly." Jamie said.  
As soon as Jamie left all the girls in the class shrieked.

"Molly freaking Jennings! You are so lucky that you're going to homecoming with Jamie Scott. Hes sooooo hot." This girl from the back told her.

Haley laughed and looked at the class. "Alright guys, bell rang. Lets get started." Haley said. Every class Haley started off with a question on the board and the kids were to write a paragrah in their journal about it. Todays question was "Pick your favorite quote, and explain why it is your favorite." Haley put the chalk down.  
"You guys have about 10 minutes to write then we'll get into our discusion about the book we've been reading."

Jamie was sitting in english when he felt his phone vibrate. He knew he would be able to text in the class so he pulled his phone out.

He saw it was from another cheerleader named Jenna.

_I cant belive you're going to homecoming with Molly Jennings. Jamie! Why arent we going together?_

Jamie laughed to himself. This girl was annoying. She was hot, but she was annoying and acted dumb. Jamie had no attraction to her at all. He had sex with her once, but that was it.

_Well, Cause I didnt ask you lol. _

Jamie sent them message then he got another one. It was from Molly.

_Hey! Thanks for asking me to go to homecoming with you._

Jamie smiled and texted back.

_Thanks for saying yes. As much as I wanna talk to you, be careful mom hates it when her students text in class, and I'll get an earful at dinner if she knew I was texting back._

Jamie was about to put his phone back when he got another text and it was Jenna again.

_Can I go to prom with you then? _

Jamie laughed and replied.

_Maybe. I dont plan that far a head._

Jamie sent it and saw he had another one from Molly.

_Well, I wouldnt want you to get an earful, so I will see you at practice, maybe we can hang after. _

Jamie replied quickly. He still had an assignment to do.

_Well, mom and dad have this rule that we eat dinner as a family, so after practice I have to go home, but after dinner we can hang. I'll text you later._

Jamie sent the text then put his phone in his lap. A few minutes later he got another text.

_STOP TEXTING MOLLY AND PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS, oh and bring her over for dinner!- Love ya. Mom._

Jamie laughed and put his phone away. A few minutes later the bell rang and Jamie left the class. He had a free period so he went to his locker then he was going to the library. Jamie opened his locker and pulled out the book for his next class after his free period. Jamie was walking past the guidence office when the guidence counselor saw him.

"Jamie, I have something for you." Jamie walked into her office. She handed him an envelope. "Whats this?" He asked. "It was sent to the school." Jamie looked at it. It said it was from Duke. Jamie looked at her. "It's from Duke." Jamie had planned on going to Duke, like his father had. Jamie's dream school was Duke. Jamie opened it and read it. "It says that Scouts from Duke plan on coming to some of our games this season to see me play." Jamie said. "I gotta go show my mom." Jamie said. He was super excited. Jamie left the office. The couselor walked out into the hall. "Congradulations. Dont interupt your moms class." She told him. Jamie didnt listen. He just went to her room. She was sitting at her desk grading papers and her students were reading. He walked in and she looked up.

"Jamie, what is it?" She asked. She knew he wouldnt coming in while she had a class if it wasnt important. Jamie handed her the letter. "Its the first step to playing for Duke." He said as his mother read it. "Congradulations baby!" She said as she hugged him. Her class than looked up. She looked at them sorry guys. "Jamie, Im so proud of you. This is a big deal. They dont just come for anyone." She told her son. "You did this babe." Jamie looked at her. "Sure it isnt cause of dad?" He asked.

"Well, no. It was Lucas." Jamie was confused. He meant were they coming because his father was Nathan Scott the point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats.

"Lucas sent them footage of your games from the past three seasons." Jamie was relieved. It really was all him. "Well, I have to go, but dont tell dad. I want to. Uncle Luke too." Jamie said.  
"Okay sweetie. Oh and Bring Molly to dinner, shes a sweet girl." Haley said. Jamie laughed and walked out the door. He was so excited. This was his shot to prove himself. He couldnt let anything stand in his way. Jamie saw Molly at her locker.

"Molly!" Jamie said. She turned to him and he handed her the letter. She read it and a big smile came across her face. "Jamie this is amazing." She told him. "Thanks Mol. Oh, and mom wants you to come for dinner, so we'll just go to my place after practice, and I'll bring you home if its okay with your parents." Jamie said.

"Yeah, It will be." She said with a smile see you later Jamie." She closed her locker and walked to class so excited.

Jamie walked to the library. He was on top of the world excited.

"Think mommy's gonna like her present?" Nathan asked his daughter. Nathan and Zoey went to a jewelry store at the mall. It was the same store Nathan got Haley's wedding ring. Nathan and Joey decided to get her a necklace with Jamie and Zoey's birthstones on it. The necklace was stering silver and the pendent was a heart. Half of it was filled with Emerald for Jamie who was born in may and the other half was for Zoey which was Amethyst. She was born in february. She was actually born on valentines day. So the pendent was half green and half purple.

Nathan and Zoey had just walked out of the jewelry store. "Mommy's gonna cry cause she likes it so much." Zoey told her father. She signalled for him to pick her up so he did. Haley got on him about picking her up, because she was four, but he still did it anyways. "Daddy, can I get a toy now?" Zoey asked Nathan. "Sure baby girl. You were very good in there and you picked out the perfect present for your mommy." Nathan told her. Nathan and Zoey made their way to the toy store where Nathan told her she could pick one thing. Zoey led her dad to the baby doll section. Zoey picked a baby doll up. "Can I get this one?" Zoey asked. "Sure." Nathan said as he and Zoey went to the checkout. Nathan looked at the time after they checked out. "I got to get you to Aunt Brooke's." Nathan told her. Nathan drove over to Clothes Over Bro's and took Zoey inside.

"Hey Brooke." Nate said as he brought Zoey in. She went over to Brooke who had Davis in a carier on her chest.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said. "Do you think Haley will care if I just bring Zoey home? Davis has a doctors appointment at 2:30. I was gonna have Millie close for me, go to the appointment, take Zo home, then go home." Brooke told him.

"Yeah, Im sure it's fine. I'll text Haley for you. " Nate said. "Alright, well I gotta go. Zo be good for Aunt Brooke." Nathan told her. Zoey was playing with her baby doll.

Nathan got in the car.

_Brooke's gonna bring Zo home. Love ya babe._

Nathan sent the text to his wife and put his phone in his lap.

He felt it vibrate and as he was driving he picked up and checked it.

_Sounds good. I love you too Nate. Oh, cant wait til you get home. Exciting stuff to tell you. _

Nate read his wifes text and replied.  
_Cant wait. Cya around 5._ Nate responded and drove to the stadium and parked then went inside.

It was now the end of the school day. Haley was in her room getting things ready to leave when Sawyer came in. Since Luke had practice Haley took Sawyer home.

"Hey kiddo. Am I taking you to your house, the cafe or TRIC?" Haley asked her niece.  
"Well, mom told me to come by the cafe but Im gonna call her and see if I can just go home. I dont feel good." Sawyer told her aunt.  
"Are you okay? Is it your sugar levels?" She asked Sawyer.

Sawyer sat down at one of the desks. "No, I did it at lunch." Sawyer told Haley. Sawyer took her phone out and got ready to call her mother when she put her hand over her mouth and headed to the trashcan.

"Im gonna go get your dad." Haley said. "Be right back." Haley went to the gym. They guys were practicing. Haley went towards Luke. Luke saw her and walked the rest of the way to meet up with her. "Whats up Hales?" He asked.

"Sawyer and I were getting ready to leave when she said she didnt feel good, I asked her if it was her sugar, and then she threw up. I figured it was best to tell you." Haley told him.  
"Is she in your room?" Luke asked her. Haley nodded. "Skills, take over. Gotta go. Sawyer." Luke said as he headed to Haleys room with Haley following. Luke's heart broke when he saw his little girl leaning over the trashcan. She just kept puking. "Haley we need to take her to the hospital." Lucas said as he picked her up and took her to his car.

"I'll call Peyton." Haley told her brother in law. About an hour and a half later Sawyer was in her hospital room and Luke and Peyton were both with her. Haley had to go, since she had to be home for Zo, but she told them she would check on Sawyer later.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Peyton asked her. She was sitting in a chair and Luke was standing by the window.

"My stomach hurts and I feel like Im gonna throw up again, but I dont think theres anything left to come out." Sawyer said.  
"Just rest baby." Lucas told her.  
The doctor came in and looked at Peyton and Lucas.

"Is this Diabetes related?" Lucas asked the doctor. The doctor sat down in the rolly chair and opened Sawyers chart.

"Well, Sawyer has Coeliac disease. She should have been tested because it is common for diabetes patients to get it. Basically Sawyer's digestive system cant handle gluetin which is a substance in bread. Im assuming she's never had a reaction before? Well, basically whatever she ate was posioning her. I printed off a list of food that contains guletin. If shes stays away from these then she should be fine." The doctor told them.

"Wow. Im like some medical freak." Sawyer said.  
"Sawyer, no you arent sweetie. Why would you say that?" Peyton asked.  
"I have diabetes, potassium deficiency, sodium deficency and now I have this Coeliac disease. So basically I can eat salted bananas." Sawyer said.  
"Sawyer, Its okay. We'll help you get adjusted to this." Lucas told her. She just nodded.

The doctor looked at Lucas and Peyton. "I would like to keep her overnight if that is alright, and because she is under 18, she has 24 hour visitation." The doctor told them.

"Im gonna go call Hales." Lucas told them as he left the room.

Sawyer looked at her mother. "Mommy it isnt fair. I cant eat ice cream, and now I cant have bread!" Sawyer said as she started crying.

"oh baby." Peyton said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "We'll get through it." She told her as she left her daughter cry on her shoulder.

Haley just got off the phone with Lucas. She was relieved that Sawyer was gonna be okay. Haley had been home for two hours with Zoey and they were making dinner. Haley decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. She let Zoey make the salad. Zoey was sitting on the counter tossing the salad with the forks when Nathan walked in the door.

"Hey baby." Nate said as he kissed his wife. "Go shower before dinner, Jamies bringing a girl to dinner, and he has something really exciting to tell you." Haley said. Nathan laughed and stole a piece of bread that Zoey had already buttered.  
"Daddy! Nowa!" Zoey said.  
Nathan laughed and went upstairs. About 45 minutes later Jamie and Molly came into the house. "Everyone this is Molly. Molly you already know my mom, and this is my dad and my little sister Zoey." Jamie told her.  
"Jamie your sisters adorable!" Molly said.

"I know I ams! Im the princess!" Zoey told her brothers friend. They all laughed and went to eat. They were having a really good time throughout the whole dinner.

"So Jamie tell your dad your news." Haley said.

"Oh yeah thats right. Duke scouts are coming to see me play this season." Jamie told his dad.  
"Jamie thats amazing!" Nate said. He was so proud of his son. He loved the fact that Jamie was into basketball, but he promised himself he would never be like Dan.

"Yeah, step one." Jamie told him.

"Im so proud of you son." Nathan told him.

"Daddy! Are yous proud of mes too! I picked out the best present for mommys birthday." Zoey said. Causing them to laugh.

"Oh did you?" Haley said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah but you have to wait til your birthday. Tomorrow." Zoey told her mother. Tomorrow was saturday and Haley was glad for that.

The rest of the night went really well. Jamie told his parents he was going to drive Molly home. So Molly and Jamie left and Haley and Nathan cleaned up.

Jamie pulled into Molly's driveway. "Thanks for having me over. It seems like you have a great family." Molly told him.  
"Yeah they're great. Thanks for coming over." He said.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Molly said as she opened the door. "Wait." Jamie said. Molly turned back to him and he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back for a few minutes.  
"Wow." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told him.  
He smiled back and pulled his phone out and sent her a quick text.

_You left too soon. _He sent and then drove home. When he got back home he went inside and went to his room. He laid on his bed and when his phone vibrated again he picked it up.

_How come? _She asked him. Molly went inside and after talking to her parents went to her room. They told her they wanted Jamie to come over for dinner as well. She told them okay and went to her own room.

_Well, you didnt give me enough time to ask you to be my girlfriend, so I guess I gotta do it in text message _He sent the message and waited for a responce a few seconds later after feeling the vibration he opened the phone again.

_Well, then I guess I didnt give myself enough time to say yes _Molly sent back.

_So, wanna change FB statuses? _Jamie asked her. Molly texted back.

_Yep. Doing it now._ Molly sent him back.

They kept texting each other for a while.

Haley was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and it was Quinn.  
"Hey Quinnypoo whats up?" She asked her older sister.  
"I think Im pregnant." She told her. Haley looked at her. "Are you happy about it?" She asked.

"I dont know. Things are so great with Clay the way they are, a baby would change that."Quinn told her sister. Haley led her into the living room. The two sisters went and talked.  
"Quinn, I was so scared when I got pregnant with Jamie, I was so young, and then with Zoey, things were great with Nathan, Jamie and I, I was so scared that a new baby would change things for the worse, but I cant remember life without Zo." Haley told her. "Clay is so great to you, he would be an amazing father, and you an amazing mother." Haley told her sister.

"You really think so?"Quinn asked her sister.

"Of course." Haley said. Quinn pulled a test out of her purse. "Can I use your bathroom?" Haley nodded. "Use mine." Haley said as her and Quinn went upstairs. 3 minutes later Quinn came out of the bathroom. "Congrats Aunt Haley." Quinn said.  
"Awww. Quinny this is so exciting." Haley said as she smiled and Quinn smiled back.  
"I have to go home and tell Clay." Quinn said as she came down the stairs. Clay was standing there with Nathan. He had something to drop off to Nate.  
"Tell me what?" Clay asked Quinn. Quinn looked at him then at Haley then back at Clay.

"Im pregnant." Quinn said. Clay just looked at her. "Um. I have to go." He said as he went to his car.

"Clay!" Quinn yelled after him as she went to the door.  
Then she turned back to Haley and Nathan who had shocked faces on.  
"He'll come around. I know Clay. This is how he deals with stuff." Nathan told her.

"Until them, the guest room is yours." Haley said as she hugged her sister.

Brooke was sitting in her living room with her baby boy. She missed Julian so much when he was doing his movie stuff. She sighed and carried Davis to the basinet that Julian set up in their room for the baby. This was the first time since Davis' birth that Julian had left for the movie stuff. She missed him. Brooke laid down in the bed and closed her eyes.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like it. 3rd Chapter tomorrow. **

**Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3. Im getting emails that people have put this story on alert, yet I only have one review. Please review. It's what gives me motivation to continue writing. It only takes a few seconds. Thanks you guys.**

Jamie Scott woke up the next morning and he was feel great. He now had a girlfriend, who his parents adored, he had a great family, and could have a chance at going to Duke University. Jamie got out of bed and jumped in the shower. After getting ready he went downstairs where he found his parents and his little sister in the kitchen. Jamie went ovet to Haley and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Mom." Jamie told her. "Morning Dad, Morning Zobug." Jamie said. He picked Zoey up and tickled her before putting her back down.

"Daddy! Give Mommy her present now!" Zoey said as she stood up on the counter. Nathan pulled the wrapped up box out of his pocket and handed it to Haley. She unwrapped it then opened the box. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." Haley said. Nathan took it from her and unclasped it. He put it around her neck and she grabbed on to it.

"I love it so much." She said. "Good Job Zoey." Haley said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mommy, we're going out for birthday breakfast. Daddy said." Zoey said as Jamie helped her off the counter.  
Haley smiled. Zoey was always hyper, and Haley loved it. Zoey reminded her of Brooke.

"Okay then lets go." Haley said as she picked Zoey up.

"Wheres Quinn, she wanna come too?" Nate asked his wife. "She went home to talk to Clay. I really hope they talk things out." Haley told Nathan.

"Me too. Clay's a good guy, he just has trouble with showing feeling and dealing with stuff right. He'll come through for Quinn." Nathan told her. After first Nathan didnt like the idea of Clay and Quinn, but soon he came around and accepted it. The four of them left the house and went out to breakfast for Haley's birthday. Jamie drove his truck, since he had basketball practice at 11, then he was gonna hangout with Molly. Nathan and Haley drove Haley's SUV with Zoey in the back.

"Luke we're leaving." Peyton said as she walked into the room. "I'm going to the cafe for a few hours to do some ordering, and then I have to go to TRIC for a little bit. Sawyer's going with me. Have fun at practice. Dont forget we're going to Nate and Haley's for cake and ice cream tonight." Peyton told her husband as she kissed him softly. "Love you."

"Love you too. Hows Sawyer feeling?" Luke asked his wife. It has only been a day since she had been diagnoised with yet another health problem. Peyton looked at him. "She said shes feeling a little better but her stomachs still hurting. Oh that reminds me I have to go to the book store and get that Coeliac Recipe book. Peyton had been online and she found a book of recipes for people who had the disease. Peyton left the room and met her daughter in the kitchen. "Hey mom." Sawyer said to Peyton. Sawyer had the blender out and she was making a smoothie. She had put bananas and peanut butter in it. Two things she had to have plenty off. She blended then put the blender in the dishwasher and the blade in the cabinet. She grabbed her cup and her ipod off the table them went with her mom.

"Okay, the plan is to go to the cafe for a few hours then head over to TRIC, then we'll go home for a bit then head to Nate and Haley's. Sound good?" Peyton asked her daughter as they left the driveway.  
"Yep. Sounds good." Sawyer loved spending time with her mom.

After Breakfast Nathan, Haley and Zoey went back to their house while Jamie went to practice.  
"Daddy I'm sleepy. Will you take a nap with me?" Zoey asked her father as they walked in the house. Nathan picked Zoey up and carried her towards the stairs then turned around to Haley. "Wanna come lay with us birthday girl?" Nathan asked his wife. "I would, but Brooke's coming over. Love you guys." Haley said. Nathan and Zoey went upstairs to Nathan and Haley's room. About 20 minutes later Brooke came in with Davis. "Hey Brooke." Haley said as she took Davis from her. She loved her little godson.  
"Happy Birthday Hales." Brooke said as she handed her a clothes over bros bag. "I made it just for you." Brooke told her friend. Haley opened the bag and it was a real cute dress.  
"Brooke, thank you. I love it." Haley told her. The two friends talked for a little while.

"Sawyer. I'll be right back. I need to run back to the cafe." Peyton told Sawyer. Sawyer and Peyton were at TRIC getting things ready for all ages night. Sawyer was helping her mom by burning all the music to her computer to make it digital. Sawyer nodded at her mom. A few minutes later Sawyer heard a voice behind her.  
"Hey you're Sawyer right?" Sawyer turned around and saw a guy looking at her. She reconigned him from school. He was a junior at school. He was cute. He kind of stuck to himself, but he wasnt a scary loner kid. Sawyer looked at him. "Yeah. I am." She said. "What brings you here, we're kind of closed right now?" Sawyer told him.

"I know. You're mom hired me." He told her. My names Tyler." He told her. "So, whats up?" He asked her.

"Not much, just helping my mom here." Sawyer told him.  
"Cool cool." Tyler told her. "Hey, so we should hangout sometime." He told her. "Maybe I'll see you around school." Tyler walked into another room.

"Maybe, yeah." Sawyer told him. She smiled and went back to what she was doing.

Quinn walked into her bedroom and heard Clay was in the shower. She sighed and laid down in the bed. She closed her eyes and let the tears fly. About 10 minutes later she felt Clay up against her and he put his arm on her stomach. "I'm sorry Babe." Clay told her. "I wanna be here for you and this baby. I want to do this with you." Clay told her. Quinn turned over so she was facing him. "It's okay." She smiled as she kissed him.

After practice Jamie came out of the locker room and found Molly leaning against the fall waiting for her. "Hey." he said as he moved close to her and kissed her softly. Molly was shorter than him, and she liked that Jamie was tall, but not freakishly tall. "Wanna go over to my place?" Jamie asked her. "Sure." She said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. Molly was only a sophomore so she didnt drive yet.

Jamie and Molly went into the house through the front door so they didnt pass Brooke and Haley. Molly had been in Jamie's room, they had sex before, so it wasnt like this was new to her. Jamie kissed her and laid her down on the bed before getting on top of her. "He leaned over and grabbed a condom out of the his desk drawer.

About an hour later Jamie and Molly came down the stairs as Brooke was leaving. "Hey Jamie."Brooke said. She saw the girl. "You must be Molly. Haley told me about you. Im Jamie's godmother." Brooke said "I'll see you guys later. Bye Hales." Brooke said as she and Davis left. Haley looked at her son. "I better not become a grandmother. I'm serious James Lucas Scott. Be careful." Haley said as she went up the stairs to her room. Jamie laughed and lef with Molly to take her home.

Later that night everyone came to the Nathan and Haley's for cake and ice cream. It had been awhile since they all hung out together and it was nice. They made sure they did this on birthdays.

**Okay. Sorry it's way shorter guys. Next one will be longer. I promise. **

**Review please! **

**Kels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you're liking the story. Here is the next chapter. Review please. Oh and I decided to put Sam in the story. With the time jump she would be older, but I decided Im making her 16 and shes friends with Jamie still, only hes older than her. Hope its not confusing, I just didnt want to make her an adult. **

"Nathan, I'm just kind of worried about him." Haley said as she was chopping celery. Nathan was making lasanga and Haley was making the salad and bread. They were having a conversation about how Haley was concerned that Jamie had been having sex.

"Hales, hes a 17 year old teenager, I would be worried if he wasnt having sex." Nathan told him. "You said you found condoms right? Well, we know hes being safe." Nate told his wife. Haley just sighed. "It's just hes growing up so fast. This time next year he'll be hopefully at Duke, and then I wont be needed anymore. He'll need Molly, or whatever girl he is with then, and I would be as important.

"Haley. Listen to me." Nathan went over to her and lifted up her chin. "Babe, hes always going to need his mother, just in a different way. No one is ever going to replace you in his heart. We still have Zoey too. We have 14 more years until shes off to college." Nate told his wife. "Now, that ones gonna be a challenge as a teenager." Haley laughed.

"I can talk to him, if it will make you feel better Haley." Nathan told her. She smiled. "It would. Thanks babe." She said as she kissed him passionately. She looked out the window and saw Jamie in the driveway shooting hoops with Zoey. Jamie had her on his shoulders so that she could get the ball in the hoop. "Nate, thats so cute. Im so glad they get along despite the age difference."

"Me too." Nathan said as he put the lasanga in the over. "So, I heard from Clay that him a Quinn are good now, and hes actually excited about the baby." Nathan told Haley as he helped her butter the bread. Haley took oregano and put a little on each piece of bread before putting it in the oven on the rack above the lasanga.  
"Im really glad they're gonna be okay. Plus Quinn with a baby is going to be so cute. Shes so good with Zoey and Davis." Haley told her husband. "Hey Nate?" Haley said as she wiped of the counter.  
"Yeah babe?" Nathan responded as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Haley looked up at him.

"Have you thought about having another one?" Haley asked. She had thought about it, and she wouldnt be opposed to having another baby, she just wasnt in a hurry to get pregnant, if it happened it happened.

"I mean, Im not say I dont want another one ever, but things are pretty good the way they are right now. Jamie and Zoey are great kids, but theyre both a handful, plus with basketball and your singing, and teaching things would have to change." Nate said. "But if you were to get pregnant, I would be excited and ready to welcome another baby in to the family." Nathan said.

Haley smiled. "Good answer, but right now, Im content with Jamie and Zoey, but I think I do want to have another one within the next few years, if we do." Haley told him. "I dont wanna steal the attention from Quinn either. "She deserves to be pregnant." Haley said. Haley moved over to Nathan and kissed him softly.

"I love you." She smiled when she broke the kiss. He kissed her back. "I love you too babe." Nathan said. He smirked. "Dinner wont be ready for a half an hour.." He trailed off. Haley just smiled and grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

Brooke was sitting in the living room on the floor with Davis just playing with him.  
"Who's the cutest little baby in the whole world? Davis is the cutest baby in the whole world." Brooke said as she tickled his tummy causing the infant to giggle. Brooke just laughed and then the door bell rang. She got up off the floor and went over to the door and was suprised at who she saw. It was Sam, the girl she used to foster. Sam decided to live with her birth mothera few months ago. Brooke and Sam talked a little bit a first, but then they lost contact over time. Brooke looked at her.  
"Sam!" She said as she threw her arms around her in a hug. "How have you been?" Brooke asked her.

"I've been okay. Um, I was wondering if I could stay with you and Julian for a while?" Sam asked her. "My mom realized she missed her friend Jack Daniels, and there wasnt really room for both of us so.." Sam told her.

"Of course Sam. You know theres always a place for you. Your room is still pretty much the same." Brooke told her. Sam smiled. "Thanks Brooke." Sam said. She walked into the living room. Sam knew Brooke was pregnant but she didnt know she had the baby.

"Ah, so this is little Julian. Cute kid." Sam said. Brooke laughed and picked the baby up. "His name is Davis. Would you like to hold him?" Brooke asked her former foster daughter.  
'Um, no its okay." Sam said. "I dont wanna break him or anything." Sam said. "Um is it okay if I go see Jamie. I missed him." Sam told her. Sam and Jamie had grown close, but when Sam moved in with her foster mother, they kind of stopped talking, which made Sam sad becuase she had been crushing on Jamie.

"Sure Sam." Brooke said. She tossed her the keys to Brookes car. "Be back in a couple hours okay?" Brooke said. Sam just nodded and went to the door.  
"Sam." Brooke called and Sam turned around. "I'm glad you're back." Brooke said. "Me too Brooke." Sam smiled and walked out the door.

Peyton and Lucas were in their bedroom laying in their bed with the TV on. Lucas was working on lesson plans and planning basketball practice while Peyton was doing some work for TRIC and the cafe when Sawyer came in the room. She was in her PJ's and slipped her slippers off before climbing on the bottom of her parents bed.  
"Hey baby." Peyton said.  
"Hey mom hey dad." Sawyer said. She had just gotten out of the shower so her curly hair was damp and poofy. She put it up in a bun to get it out of her face. She had on a pair of purple and light blue striped PJ bottoms and a grey spaghetti strap.  
"Whats up girli?" Peyton asked her as she looked up from her papers. Sawyer shrugged. "Nothing, I was just bored." Sawyer said. "Can I get a puppy?" Sawyer asked her parents.

Lucas looked up at his daughter. He wasnt a big fan about dogs, but Sawyer had been such a good sport with everything that she had been put through lately.

"We'll see." Lucas said. That was a good enough answer for Sawyer who hugged her parents and left the room for her own.

"Lets get her one. Shes been going through a lot, and shes been so good about it. Plus shes responsible, so I know she'll take care of it." Lucas told Peyton.

"Well, tomorrows sunday. Lets go down to the pound and get one." Peyton said. "Should we take her, or suprise her?" Peyton asked her husband.

"We should take her." Lucas told his wife. "In fact, Im gonna call Hales and make her get a puppy for Zoey. If we have to get one,so does Nathan and Haley." Lucas said whc caue Peyton to laugh.

Haley and Nathan were sitting at the table with Jamie and Zoey. Haley was the first one to speak up.

"So, tomorrow Luke and Peyton are taking Sawyer to get a puppy, and your dad and I talked about it, and if you two would like we'll get one too." Haley told her children.

"Yay! I wants a puppy!' Zoey shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I wants a small ones i can put my baby doll clothes on." Zoey told her parents.  
Jamie laughed. "I guess we're getting a puppy." The four of them talked about the puppy for a few more minutes when the door bell rang.  
"Ill get it ." Jamie said as he got up to get the door. When he opened the door he was in for a shock. It was Sam.

"Hey Jamie." Sam smiled. Jamie just pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. He hadnt seen her in a while, and he was excited. The two of them used to be close, almost best friend like.

"Well, Im living with Brooke again, so you're stuck with me" Sam laughed as they walked in the dining room.

"So, Sam's here." Jamie told them.

"Brooke told me you were back, thats really cool. We missed you Sam." Haley said.  
"I missed you too." Sam said.

Haley got a plate for Sam who ate with the family. After eating Jamie walked Sam to the porch. "Im really glad you're back." Jamie told her. "I'm glad Im back too." Sam told him. Jamie and Sam just stood there for a second and Sam leaned up and kissed him. Jami was suprised but welcomed the kiss then he broke it.

"Sam.. I have a girlfriend." Jamie said remembering Molly for the first time that night. Sam looked at him about to cry.

"I'm really sorry. I'll see you later." Sam told him as she went to Brookes car. Jamie just sighed and went to his room. He laid down on his bed and started thinking about the girl who wasnt his girlfriend. Things were about to get messy.

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Reviews please!!**

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

Tonight was a big night. It was the Raven's first home game of the season. Everyone was going to be there. Including the Duke scout. Jamie was a little nervous, but he had always played well under pressure. Haley went home after work to get ready for the game. She changed into a pair of bootcut jeans and a blue teacher that said_ Tree Hill Ravens_ on it. She put her hair up in a ponytail and then got Zoey dressed. Haley dressed Zoey in a jean skirt with blue leggings. She had on a white tshirt that read _My Brother is a Tree Hill Raven_ on it. Haley brushed Zoeys long hair out the tied it in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. She put a pair of blue flats on her. She looked super cute. Brooke would be proud.

"Nate. Are you almost ready?" Haley asked. Nate came out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of jeans. He was towel drying his hair. He pulled out a Blue shirt out of his drawer that said. _Raven's Basketball. _He and Haley both put sneakers on and the headed down the stairs.

"Wait! I need my pompoms." Zoey said as she headed back up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her blue and white pompoms. Lucas had gotten them for her. After she got them she joined her parents downstairs.

"Zoey, we're going to get dinner before the game. What do you want to eat?" Haley asked her daughter. "And, no Mcdonalds." Haley told her.

"Karens." Zoey said.

"Okay. We can see if Sawyer and Peyton are going to the game." Haley told Nathan. Nathan drove the short distance to the part of town that included Karen's Cafe, Clothes over Bro's and Quinns studio. "And I'll see if Quinn wants to come. I know Brooke's having Millie work tonight so she and Davis can go to the game."

Nathan,Haley and Zoey went into the cafe where they found Peyton at the register and Sawyer wiping down the counter.

"Hey Hales, Nate and Zo." Peyton said. Sawyer was already ready for the game. She was wearing a white shirt that said _Ravens _on it. Her curly hair was bobbypinned half up half down and she had Ravens written on her cheek in blue facepain pen.

"Sawyer can you paint me." Zoey asked her. She looked at Haley for a approval and Haley nodded. Sawyer sat Zoey up on the counter and wrote Ravens on one cheek and 23 on the other. Jamie's number was 23 like his fathers used to be.

"Hey can Sawyer go with you guys to the game? I wasnt planning on going." Peyton asked her sister in law.

"Of course." Haley told her. Haley loved Sawyer. She hoped Zoey grew up like Sawyer, Sawyer was a great kid.

"So, you guys want some burgers?" Peyton asked.

"Chicken nuggets for Zoey. Thanks Peyt." Haley said as they went to sit down at a booth. Brooke, Sam and Davis came in a few seconds later. Brooke was wearing one of her old Tshirts that said _Raven's cheerleader_ on it, Sam was just wearing a blue tshirt and a dark pair of jeans. Davis was dressed in a blue and white striped onsie.

"Hey Brookers." Haley said to her friend. "Ready for the first game?" Haley said.

"Yeah your sons gonna take the team to states this year. This is so exciting." Brooke told her friend. "Lets eat, then head over there. The game starts in 45 minutes." Brooke said.

A few minutes later Quinn and Clay came in. They were both wearing Blue and White. Quinn had on a shirt from when she went to Tree Hill High and Clay just had on a white tshirt with a dark blue polo on top of it.

"Hey Quinny how are you feeling?"Haley asked her sister. Quinn sat down in the booth next to her sister and took one of her fries. "Im feeling okay." She said. "Super hungry." Quinn told her with a laugh. They all just hungout and talked for a little while before heading over to the school. Everyone got out of their cars and went inside. There was blue and white every where. The other teams colors were green and white. Sam was excited to see Jamie play.

Lucas and Skills were in the locker room talking to the team.  
"Okay guys, heres the first game of the season, and its important. For you seniors its the first game of your last high school season. You guys have been practicing hard and we'll see how it gets us. Okay lets go out there." Lucas said.

As the team exited the locker room they headed into the gym. The cheerleaders were getting the crowd pumped. When Jamie came out he saw his family sitting together and he smiled at Sam. She waved slightly and he nodded back. Molly noticed this and she looked up at Sam. She then looked back at Jamie. Sam noticed Molly look at her. _That must be the girlfriend. _Sam thought as she sighed.  
Lucas looked at Molly and saw she was giving him a death glare. As the rest of the team walked into the gym Jamie went over to Molly. "Whos the girl?" Molly asked.  
"Who? Sam. Shes an old friend." Jamie told her. Molly looked back at Sam. "Well, I dont want you talking to her." Molly told him. Jamie thought it was dumb that she was being jealous over Sam. Him and Sam were just friend, at least for now they were. Jamie sighed. "Molly. Shes my friend, and shes staying my friend whether you like it or not." Jamie said. Molly rolled her eyes. "Shes not even pretty." Molly said. Sam wasnt very far up and she could hear the conversation. She didnt like the things that Molly was saying about her, but she thought it was cool that Jamie was sticking up for her. "Molly. Dont be a bitch. Talk to me when you chill the hell out."Jamie said as he went over to the team. Sam was pretty thankful that the adults didnt hear her, but she didnt want any issues with Molly. Sam was back at Tree Hill High, and Molly was a cheerleader. She could make Sams life horrible if she wanted too.

Jamie didnt know what to think. He liked Molly, but he was also close with Sam, and he was starting to think he had some feelings for her. Same was a sweetheart and they had been friends for awhile. He knew for sure he would never give up his friendship with Sam for Molly, or any other girl. Sam would always stay important to him, whether she was his friend, or something more. Jamie just didnt know, but he did know he had to get his head in the game. A scout from Duke was going to be there so he had to be completely into the game.

By the third quarter the Ravens were doing great. The Score was 55-32. Jamie had the majority of the shots, but he was making sure he was passing and being a team player. Everyone was excited about the game and Jamie's family was super excited for him.

The game was over and the Ravens won 70-45. Everyone was pumped that the Ravens started their season with a win. Molly walked over to Jamie after the game. "You did great." She told him. "Thanks." He said. She was about to kiss him, but he stopped her. "Im not in the mood." He said. "I'll call you later." He told her. All the other cheerleaders saw this, which made the rumormill start that Molly and Jamie were fighting. Jamie went over to his family.

"Jimmy-Jam. That was a great game. Im so proud of you." Haley said as she hugged him. Brooke then hugged him too. Sam looked at him and smiled.  
'Your game was really good, but im sorry you and Molly were fighting." Sam said. "Dont be." Jamie said with his smirk. "We should hangout later. Its friday, no school. Think Brooke will let you come over?" He asked. "She can. Its cool." Brooke said. "Sawyer, wanna come too?" Sam asked Sawyer. Sam and Sawyer got along pretty well too.

"Sure." Sawyer told her cousin and friend. They all left the gym for home.

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**I havent done this with this story yet, but heres some stuff to come: **

**The Jamie/Molly/Sam triangle intensifies.**

**Sawyer forgets to take her insulin**

**Quinn goes to the doctor**

**The Scouts talk to Jamie**

**Dan comes in the picture **

**and much more. **

**Reviews please.  
Thanks guys**

**Kels**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Heres the next chapter. **

It was the day after Tree Hill Highs first win for the season. It was about 10 o clock in the morning. It seemed like the Ravens were going to do well this season and Jamie couldnt be more happy about that. Sam and Sawyer came over to hangout for a little bit the night before for a few hours. He was however trying to figure things with Molly and Sam out. Jamie was laying in bed when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." He said as he laid there with his hands behind his head. Molly came in the door. She looked like she had been crying recently. Jamie noticed she wasnt wearing makeup, which was rare for her, but personally he liked her without it. He didnt think she needed it. She was wearing a pair of Tree Hill cheerleading sweatpants and one of Jamies basketball hoodies.

"Hey, I hope you dont mind me coming over. Your mom let me in." She said as she stood by his desk. She leaned up against it and looked at him. "Its okay." He told her. He wasnt exactly sure what he wanted to say, but he was interested in seeing what she had to say.

"Look, last night, I was being a bitch and I'm sorry. I dont like being one of those jealous girls. I trust you, and I know you wanna be with me, its just when I saw her and the way you looked at her, I got paranoid." Molly told him. Jamie sat up and looked at her. "Come here." He said as she walked over to his bed and he put his arms out so she could lay in them.  
"I was wrong, she is pretty, and I just got a little threatened by it." Molly told her. "If you wanna break up with me, I understand." She told him. "But, I wanna get to know Sam, and I'll be nice I promise. I love making new friends." Molly told him.

"Molly, Im not breaking up with you because you got jealous of another girl. Its not like I dont get jealous when other guys look at you like I do." Jamie said. "You have nothing to worry about, Im with you. I like being with you, and eventually I want that to turn into love. Sam is just a friend. Shes a close friend and I want to have both of you in my life. Sam knows I have a girlfriend, and shes cool with it. In fact, Im sure she would want to be your friend too." Jamie told her.

Molly smiled. "Im sorry." She said as she kissed him on the lips softly. "Dont be." He said. "Its okay." He kissed her back.

"Wanna hangout today?" Molly asked him. "Sam can come too?" She said. Jamie was glad she wanted to be friends. He wasnt sure if she wanted to genuinely be friends, or if she just wanted to keep her close, but she was making an effort.

"Nah, I wanna hangout with my girl." Jamie said. "We'll do something with Sam later." Jamie said as he kissed Molly. He felt a little bad for not telling her about the kiss, but he knew that would just start something else, plus he didnt have feelings for Sam, at least thats what he tried to tell himself.

"Sawyer. I'm going shopping. Wanna come with me?" Peyton asked her daughter as she walked past her room. "I was actually about to go for a walk with Roxy if thats okay." Sawyer said as she climbed off her bed and slipped her shoes babe." Peyton said as she left Sawyer in her room. She grabbed her cell phone and ipod and followed her mom out the door. Swyer went to the backyard to get Roxy, her new white maltese. Sawyer put her on the leach and headed out for a walk. Sawyer usually walked around the block and down by the park.

"Zoey baby, where are you?" Haley shouted as she looked around the house. Haley was in the kitchen making lunch breakfest and realized she hadnt seen Zoey in a little bit. Haley was starting to freak because she hadnt seen here. She opened the back door and found Zoey outside with their chocolate lab. Zoey decided to name him Hershey. She said he reminded her of a hershey bar. Haley walked over to Zoey and got on her level.

"Zoey baby girl, you know you arent allowed out here by yourself. What if you get too close to the pool and fall in?" Haley told her. "You know me or daddy or Jamie have to be out here with you." Haley told her.

"I knows. Am I gonna get in troubles? I forgotted." Zoey told her mother. "No babe. but lets go inside. Come on Hershey." Haley said as they all went inside. Little did Haley know Dan was watching from the otherside of the yard. He wanted to be in his granddaughters life like he was Jamies. Well both his granddaughters. Lucas wouldnt let him near Sawyer, and Zoey didnt want anything to do with him, but he was about to change that. Dan smirked and walked away.

Brooke was in the kitchen making lunch for her and Sam. Julian would be back in a few days and Brooke was excited. She told him about Sam coming back, and he was happy about it too. Brooke had Davis sitting on the counter in his baby seat asleep. Brooke finished the sandwiches and took them to the living room where Sam was watching TV. She gave a plate to Sam and put hers on the coffee table then she went back to the kitchen to get Davis. She put him on the floor next to them and they watched TV and ate together.

Clay, Nate and Luke were at the rivercourt shooting hoops and just hanging out and talking.

"So, Clay you excited about becoming a father?" Lucas asked him. Clay and Lucas had become almost as close and Nathan and Clay had over the years.

"Im excited, but nervous too. How do you two make it look so natural?" Clay asked.

"I was scared as hell when Jamie was born. I didnt turn 18 until 2 months after he was born, and I was scared out of my mind, when Haley was pregnant with Zoey, I thought I wouldnt be as nervous, because I had done it before, but when we found out she was a girl, I felt the same way I did when Jamie was born. I was so greatful for her, but I didnt know how to raise a little girl. I had the boy thing down, but a girl was different, but pretty soon you just get the hang of it." Nathan told him.

"Yeah, I was the same way. I was afraid I was going to break Sawyer, it took me a few days before I was comfortable holding her without Peyton being there, but it worked out. Now I cant imagine things without Sawyer. It all just comes to you. When the baby is born, you'll know what to do." Lucas told him. "Do you know what sex you want the baby to be?" Lucas asked him.

"No, Quinn and I dont care, as long as the baby is healthy. We're fine with a boy or a girl, as long as he or she isnt in and out of hospitals." Clay said but then stopped himself as he looked at Lucas. "Man, Im sorry." He said remembering that Lucas had to deal with a sick little girl who was in and out of hospitals.

"No, dont be. It's all good." Lucas said. "But you say that now, but having a child who is sick, makes you love them more. If that is possible." Lucas told him. "When you know that you could loose your child to something as simple as ice cream, or a piece of bread, it makes you care a whole lot more, and you become more protective." Lucas told Clay. "Of course you want a healthy child, but you kind of just adjust to it. It used to be scary as hell when Peyton would call me at work and say she was in the hospital but pretty soon it gets easier. You never get used to it, because trust me, you dont want too, but you become better at handling it." Lucas told him. By now the guys were finished up playing their game and they went over to the bench and sat on it.

"Wow. I never thoughtof it like that." Clay told him.

"But dont worry, I mean Sawyer could be worse off. There are so many other problems she could have with her diabetes but she doesnt, Peyton and I are greatful that she can still be a normal kid." Lucas told them.

"Haley's been freaking out that Zoey's so small. She keeps taking her to the doctor, and they say nothings wrong, but im starting to worry too." Nathan told them. "She eats and eats but it doesnt show. Plus shes been tired a lot lately. We're gonna take her to the specialist Peyton recommended Brooke." Nathan told them.

"I hope everythings okay." Clay said.  
"Me too. Little Zoeys too cute to be sick." Lucas told him. "So, Jamie did great last night. Im sure the scout was pleased."Lucas told Nathan.

"Yeah. Haley and I are so proud of him." Nathan told them. "Alright, you guys ready to head back." Nate asked.

"Yeah." Luke said as he grabbed the ball. They all grabbed their phones off the table and walked off.

Jamie and Molly were walking through the mall hand and hand when they saw Peyton. "Hey, theres my aunt." Jamie said as he saw Peyton shopping in Pacsun. Jamie and Molly went over to her.  
"Hey Aunt Peyton." Jamie said.  
"Hey Jamie." Peyton smiled. "And you must be Molly. Im Jamies aunt." Peyton told her as she shaked her hand.

"Shopping for Sawyer?" Jamie asked her.  
"Yeah, Luke and I dont usually spoiler her, but we got her a dog, and I decided to get her some new clothes since shes been in and out the hospital more recently, and shes been good about it." Peyton told them.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her. I couldnt imagine not being able to eat bread." Jamie told her.

"Wait, does she have Cealiac disease?" Molly asked piping in for the first time.  
"Yeah she was just diagnoised with it." Peyton told her.

"I actually have it too. Only my case is pretty mild. I can eat wheats and gluten, but it has to be monitored. You know, if she ever wants someone to talk to, I would be happy too. It would give me a chance to get to know Jamie's family anyways, but i know its hard, and it would be nice to talk to someone about it." Molly told her.

Jamie knew she had it, but he never put it together that his girlfriend and his cousin both had the same disease.

"Molly, thats really nice of you. She could probably use someone to talk to." Peyton said. They three of them continued talking for a few before parting ways.

Sawyer was walking Roxy down close to the rivercourt when she was stopped by Dan. She looked up at him. She was about 20 minutes from her house, 10 from the rivercourt. She knew her dad was at the rivercourt, so she hoped he would be there soon. She wasnt supposed to talk to Dan, and honestly she didnt want too. She knew Jamie was semi close to him, but niether her or Zoey wanted to be around him. Peyton and Lucas had told Sawyer all about Dan killing Kieth, and she didnt want to know a murderer.

"Hello Sawyer." Dan said to his oldest granddaughter. He was tired of Lucas and Nathan telling him he couldnt be around his grandchildren. Sawyer looked at him and thought it was creepy that Dan wore a suit all the time.

"Im not allowed to talk to you." Sawyer said as she turned the other way to head home. Dan moved in front of her blocking his way.

"Sawyer, Im not a bad guy. I just want to get to know you and Zoey more." Dan told her. "You are a bad guy. You killed your brother." Sawyer told him. Sawyer tried to move when he grabbed her arm.

Clay, Nate and Luke were walking up the hill when Clay spotted Dan and Sawyer.

"Luke." Clay said as he pointed to Dan and Sawyer. Dan's hand was holding tight to Sawyers wrist. Lucas' blood began to boil. He bolted over to them.

"Get the hell off of her Dan." Lucas said as he went over to his daughter. Clay and Nate came over as well.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Nate said.

Dan let go of Sawyer and she went over to her dad and he pulled her close. Clay took Roxy's leesh for her.

"I just want to get to know my granddaughters. Mark my words, I will be in Zoey and Sawyers lives weather the both of you like it or not." Dan told them as he walked away.

Lucas took the basketball and threw it at Dan's head. Dan turned around.

"I'll be damned if you come near either one of them." Lucas told his father. "Stay the hell away from our families." Lucas said.

"And you just lost your right to see Jamie as well." Nathan told him.

"I dont think Jamie would take to well to that." Dan said.

"Jamie will understand when he finds out you physically abused his cousin." Nathan told Dan. He looked at Sawyer and saw she had a bruise on her arm. Lucas saw it too. He looked over at Clay and moved Sawyer over to Clay. Lucas walked over and punched Dan in the face.

"How many times do we have to tell you, we dont want you in our, or our children's lives. Go mess someone elses lives up. Stay way from the girls." Lucas said. "If i find out you try to talk to Sawyer again you'll be sorry." Lucas said as he kicked Dan then walked back over.

"If you even so much as mention Zoey's name you'll be sorry." Nathan said to his father. Clay, Lucas, Nathan and Sawyer left Dan and headed home.

Later that night Lucas and Nathan had told their wives about what had happened. Nathan and Haley were sitting in their living room.

"Nathan, do you think he'll try to talk to Zoey." Haley asked her husband. She was worried now, after what Dan had done to Sawyer. Apparently he didnt care that Luke and Nathan didnt want them in their daughters lives. "Yes I do. Hes Dan Scott, he doesnt take no for an answer." Nathan told her. "I do not want him in her life. I told him not to even mention her name." Nathan told her and she nodded. "I dont want him near her either." Haley said. "What about Jamie?" Haley asked. "I told Dan that he lost his right to be around Jamie." Nathan said.

"Nathan, thats up to Jamie." Haley said. "As much as I dont want him around Dan either, we agreed to it and Jamie is close to him." Haley said. Jamie was in the kitchen and he was listening to his parents conversation. He walked in the living room.

"I dont want to be around him if he hurt Sawyer." Jamie told his parents. "I love grandpa Dan, but I dont want to hangout with him, if hes going to be like this." Jamie told them.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. Inside he was jumping for joy. "Yes. Im sure." Jamie told his parents. "I'm tired of him always trying to munipulate people." Jamie said. He was a little upset, but he knew this was for the best. Jamie left the room. "I'm going to the rivercourt. I'll be back before cerfew." Jamie told them. It was saturday, but Nathan and Haley still wanted him home by 11.

"Thank God." Haley whispered. Nathan and Haley were both relieved at their sons decision. It would be either to fight Dan if their son was on their side.

Lucas and Peyton were in their kitchen. Lucas was sitting on a stool at the counter and Peyton was cooking dinner.

"I cant believe he touched her. I hate that man." Peyton said. She had just listened to her husband tell her about the altercation with his father earlier.  
"Well, Nathan and I told him to stay the hell away from the kids or he would pay." Lucas said. Peyton nodded.

"Hey Sawyer, can you come here for a second?" Peyton said. Sawyer came out of her room a few seconds after Peyton called for her. She had been trying on the new clothes Peyton bought her.

"Whats up mom?" Sawyer asked. She had on a blue longsleved shirt from abercrombie that Peyton bought her.

"Can I see your wrist?" Peyton asked her. Sawyer nodded and pulled the material up her wrist. She winced as the fabric rubbed against her. It was a purple and blue bruise.

"Sawyer, if Dan approches you again, I want you to call one of us ASAP." Peyton told her.  
Lucas agreed. "We dont want him around you, for obvious reasons." Lucas told his daughter.  
"I will. Trust me." She said as she kissed her parents and went back to her room.

"15 minutes til dinner." Peyton said. She was making gluten free stirfry."

Lucas was talking to Peyton when he got a text from Luke.

_Jamie doesnt want to see him either. I'm thinking restraining order for the girls?_ Lucas read the text and replied.

_Hell yea. The bastards not gonna be around Sawyer anymore._ Luke replied.

_Alright. We'll do it tomorrow. _Nathan responded to his brother.

Lucas closed his phone and looked at Peyton.  
"Nathan and I are getting the girls restraining orders. Nathan said Jamie decided to stay away from Dan as well." Lucas told Peyton.

" A restraining order is a good idea." Peyton told him. They kept talking about the Dan sitution.

Jamie was at the rivercourt shooting hoops when he saw Dan's car pull up. Jamie grabbed his stuff and headed to his car. Dan got out and went over to him.

"Jamie, whats the rush. I know your dad said we cant see each other, but you're practically an adult. We can still hangout." Dan told him.

"No. We cant. I heard what you did to Sawyer, and thats not cool. I thought you were changing, but apparently not. I dont want to be around you anymore. Leave me, Sawyer and Zoey alone. As far as we're all concerned, you dont have any grandchildren." Jamie said as he got in his car and headed home.

Dan was left in the middle of the rivercourt. He was not going to have this. One way or another he was going to be in his grandchildren's lives whether his sons liked it or now.

**There it is. Hope you guys liked it. Review please. **

**Kelsey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Im on Thanksgiving break from college, so I'll be updating more often this week. Expect at least 2 more more chapters after this one today. Also, in your reviews let me know if theres anything you want to see. **

Nathan and Lucas Scott had just left the police station where they had received restraining orders for their daughters against their estranged father. Lucas was still pissed off about what Dan did to his daughter and right now Lucas would be perfectly content if he just dropped dead. Nathan and Luke decided to drive together, so Lukes car was at Nathan and Haleys house. They got in the car and got ready to go.

"Man, I sware if I see that bastard again." Nathan started then he got a text from Haley.

_Hey, can you pick something up for lunch? _He read the message and sent something.

_Yeah, be back in a few _Nathan sent the message.

"Haley wants me to pick something up for lunch." Nate said as he went to walmart. He decided to just grab some chicken. Nate and Lucas went inside and were walking when they spotted Rachel.  
"Great, its the grave robber." Lucas said. Nathan sighed when Rachel stopped in front of them.

"You know, its pretty sucky that Dan's trying to make an effort with his grandchildren and you wont let him. Now his granddaughters are probably afraid of him and now Jamie wont talk to him. Thats not fair. He just wants to make amends." Rachel told them.

"No Rachel, he just wants to get close to them to get under our skins, and trust me, hes not getting anywhere near them." Nathan told her.

"Well, its still pretty shitty. Its called forgiveness. Maybe you should learn what that means." Rachel said.

"Maybe you should go tell your father to shoot your uncle who was more like a father to you, and the father of your little sister and then you'll know how hard it is to forgive someone who doesnt give a damn about anyone." Lucas said to her. By now both brothers were pretty pissed off.

Dan turned the corner and saw his sons talking to Rachel.

"As far as we're both concerned, he died the day he shot his brother. How can you not comprehend that we dont want anything to do with him? We dont want him near Sawyer or Zoey. It was Jamie's choice to stay away, and I'd say he made a pretty good one. Now stay the hell away, both of you." Nathan said as he and Lucas walked to the checkout.

Dan looked at Rachel. "I will be in their lives." He said as Rachel smiled and pushed the cart.

Nathan and Lucas made it to Nates house and saw Peytons care was there. "Are we gonna tell Haley and Peyton?" Lucas asked his brother as they got out of the car. Before Nate could reply he heard. "Tell us what?" It was Haley, she had come out to help them carry stuff in. Lucas handed her a bag. Peyton came out behind her and kissed Luke.

"Just that we ran into Rachel at the store. She was going on and on about forgiving Dan." Nathan told Haley.

"We just told her he better stay the hell away from the girls." Lucas said.

"Then she told us we turned Jamie against him." Nathan told his wife and sister in law as they went into the house.

"Wow. I've always hated her." Haley said.

"So whats gonna happen?" Peyton asked as her and Haley got plates out.

"Well, with the restraining orders he'll get arrested it he goes near Zoey or Sawyer." Nathan said. Lucas handed Peyton Sawyers restraining order and handed Haley Zoeys.

Haley and Peyton were both reading the court orders and asking Nate and Luke questions about it. Peyton and Haley were relieved that this would keep Dan away from their children. After what happened with Sawyer Peyton was afraid Dan would do something else and Haley was afraid for Zoey.

Jamie and Molly were upstairs in his room. Jamie was laying on his bed and Molly was sitting next to him doing homework on his laptop. Jamie was watching sports center when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Sam. He opened the message.

_Hey, Can you come over later, I need to talk to you._

Jamie looked over and made sure Molly didnt see the text. Molly had told Jamie she would make an effort with Sam, but Jamie wasnt so sure Molly was trying. Sam on the other hand was trying to get to know her best friends girlfriend, but Molly was just not cooperating.

_Sure, I'll come over around 5ish._ Jamie sent the text and closed his phone.

"Jamie, Molly. Come eat." They heard Haley say from the bottom of the stairs. Molly and Jamie left his room and went downstairs to eat with Jamie's family.

"Jamie, after we eat your dad and I are going to the river court if you wanna come with us." Lucas told his nephew.

"Sure, I have to take Molly home in a few, then I'll come over." Jamie told them making a mental note to go to see Sam later on.

"Hey Sawyer, do you mind watching Zoey for a little bit? Haley and I are going B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G." Peyton told her daughter. Zoeys birthday was coming up and they were going shopping for it.

"Sure." Sawyer told them.

About an hour later Jamie had taken Molly home, and now he was at the river court with his dad and uncle. Haley and Peyton were out shopping and Zoey and Sawyer were at Haley and Nathans. Sawyer took Zoey outside and they were playing in the front door. Sawyer was kicking the soccer ball to Zoey and she was kicking it back. Rachel was driving past the Scott house when she saw Sawyer and Zoey outside. She also saw that there were no cars in the driveway. She smiled and pulled her phone out. She watched as Zoey and Sawyer went inside.

"Babe, remember how I told you I would find a way to get to see Sawyer and Zoey, well I found it." Rachel told him. "I'll be home in a bit." Rachel pulled into the driveway. She walked into the house and found the girls in the living room. Rachel knew she would be able to get Zoey without a fight so she took a vase that was on the side table and struck Sawyer in the head with it.

"SAWYER!!!" Zoey shrieked.

'Shut up." Rachel said as she picked Zoey up.

"Get off me! Im not allowed to talk to you." Zoey said as she kicked at Rachel.  
"Then stop talking." Rachel carried Zoey out to the car and put her in the backseat. She put the child locks on and told her to stay there. Zoey was sitting in the backseat and she started crying.  
"Mommy! I want mommy and daddy" She said in between cries. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back into the house. She went to the office and took a piece of paper she wrote quickly.

_You should've listened to me when I told you to forgive Dan. Now Im the one you'll have to forgive. You wouldnt let him spend time with his grandchildren, so I will. You see them in a few days. This could have been easier if you would have just let him see them. Oh well, He was going to either way. Dont look for us!_

_Rachel._

Rachel took the note to the kitchen and sat it on the counter. Then she picked Sawyer up and threw her in the backseat. Rachel drove off listening to a screaming Zoey the whole way.

About an hour and a half later everyone had gotten home at about the same time.

"I think we're gonna go." Peyton said as she went over to Luke. "Sawyer!" Peyton said as she was walking around the house with Haley looking for the girls.

Lucas went in the kitchen and saw the note.

"Peyton! Haley! Nate!" He yelled at he went to find them.

"Whats wrong?" Nate said.

"Dan and Rachel have them." He said as he handed them the note.

"Fuck!" Lucas said.

"Oh my god. We have to call the police." Haley said as she went to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and went back to the rest of them. Tears were falling as she was dialing. Nathan went over to her and hugged her. "We'll get her back. dont worry." Nathan told her.

"Luke, she doesnt have her insulin or her medicine." Peyton told her.  
"Shit!" Lucas said. He wished he could have told Peyton that Sawyer would be okay, but without her medicine she wouldnt.

"yes, I need to report a kidnapping." Haley said as she explained the situation. She was crying and shaking so she handed the phone to her husband.

Jamie came into the house about an hour later and saw police cars outside.

"Whats going on?" he asked his dad. He looked around and saw Luke talking to cops and Peyton and Haley sitting on the couch crying.

"Dan and Rachel kidnapped Sawyer and Zoey." Nathan told his son. Jamie knew what it was like to be kidnapped, his psycho nanny when he was Zoey's age kidnapped him. Dan was the one who saved him.

"If I ever see him again, I'll kill him." Jamie said.

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter in a few. **

**Kelsey. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Heres chapter 8.**

"Rachel, when you said that found away for me to get to see this girls, I didnt know you were going to kidnap them. Rachel, we have to take them home." Dan told Rachel. Rachel had just brought Sawyer and Zoey inside. Zoey looked sick, it was her diabetes on top of the fact that she was hit in the head with a vase. Dan was pretty pissed off that Rachel did this. He never thought about kidnapping the girls, and he knew that Nathan and Lucas would never forgive him after this. Zoey and Sawyer were in the small living room. Sawyer was trying to keep her head up. Zoey was sitting next to her and she was scared. Zoey looked at Sawyer and saw Sawyers phone was her pocket. She pulled it out. Sawyer has several missed calls and text messages. Zoey couldnt read but she knew Nathan's number. Haley made her memorize it. She dialed and hoped he would answer.

It had been about two hours since they discovered the girls were missing. Haley and Peyton were nervous wrecks, and Jamie,Nathan and Lucas were trying to keep their composure to talk to the cops, but it was hard. They knew what Dan was capable of. He had shot his own brother, what was to stop him from hurting is grandchildren?

The door bursted open and Deb and Karen came in. Brooke and Sam had gotten their earlier to be with their friends.

"Any luck with anything yet?" Deb asked Jamie.

"Well the police issued Amber Alerts and their pictures are out there now." Jamie told his grandmother.

"Hows everyone?" Karen asked Jamie.

"Not good. Mom and Peyton have been freaking out, and Sawyer doesnt have her insulin." Jamie told them.

"Oh God." Karen said. She hugged Jamie and went over to Lucas.

"We'll get them back. Dont worry" Deb told her grandson as they walked over to the kitchen and living room where everyone else was.

Nathan went over and sat next to Haley. Haley scooted close to him and leaned into him. "Nathan. We cant loose her. I wont loose her." Haley told him.

"We wont 'll get her back." Nathan said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. At that moment Nathan's phone on the counter was ringing. Jamie was standing by it picked it up.

"It's Sawyer." Jamie said. Everyone looked up at him. Jamie tossed the phone to Nathan.

"Speaker phone." The cop said as Nathan answered.

"Sawyer. Are you guys okay?" Nathan asked.

"Daddy, its Zoey." Nathan said. She was whispering. Nathan was relieved when he heard her voice but he noticed the disappointment in Lucas and Peyton's facial expressions.

"Baby, are you guys okay?" Nathan asked his daughter.

"I am, but Sawyers getting really sick. Daddy I wanna go home." Zoey said.

She was about to say something else when she felt someone take the phone. She looked up and it was Dan.

"Nathan, I promise I didnt do this or know anything about it. It was Rachel. Im bring them back. I'll meet you at the hospital in 15 minutes." Dan told him and then the phone hung up.

"We will go to the hospital, and arrest both of them." The cop told them.

"Jamie, Sam can you stay here with Davis?" Brooke asked. "I wanna be with Peyton and Haley." Brooke told them.

"Yeah we will." Sam told her foster mom.

Haley,Nathan,Brooke,Lucas,Peyton,Quinn, Clay, Deb and Karen all went to the hospital. When they got there Dan and Rachel were talking to a doctor. They all walked over and Peyton took her hand and pulled it back. Before Rachel could react Peyton has slapped her dead in the face.

"Stupid bitch." Peyton said. "Shes a diabetic, and I sware to God if shes not okay I will kill you." Peyton told her. Rachel looked at the cop.  
"She just assulted and threatened me, are you gonna do anything?" Rachel asked the cop.

"You kidnapped her sick child. You're lucky thats all she did, and if she decides to do more, I didnt see anything." The cop said. The other one got off of his radio.  
"Okay, we got the clear to arrest." The cop told the other one.

"Dan Scott you are under arrest for breaking a restraining order and kidnapping. Rachel Gatina you are under arrest for kidnapping." The police officers said as they handcuffed them.

"This is unnecessary. We just wanted them to get to know their grandfather." Rachel said.

"Where the hell is Zoey?" Haley asked Dan. She crossed her arms. She hated that she had to talk to him.

"The doctors are checking her out." Dan said as the cops took him and Rachel out.

Haley looked at the doctor. "Take us to our children." Haley said.  
"I'll take you to Zoey, but the doctors are working on getting Sawyer better." The doctor explained.

Haley looked at Peyton sympathetically.

"Go, its okay." Peyton said. Haley hugged Peyton and grabbed Nathan's hand. The doctors led them back a hallway until they reached a room. When Haley saw Zoey she rushed to her.

"Mommy!" Zoey said as Haley hugged her. Nathan went over to his daughter and his wife and hugged them.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Haley asked Zoey.

"No, Rachel hurt Sawyer though. She threw your vase at her head." Zoey told her.

Haley looked at her daughter. "Im so " Haley told her daughter.

The three of them talked for a few minutes before going back to the rest of them. Everyone loved on Zoey and made sure she was okay. No one had heard anything about Sawyer yet and Lucas and Peyton were nervous wrecks.

Back at the Scott house Jamie and Sam had gotten Davis to sleep. Sam came down the stairs and found Jamie sitting on the couch. He was looking at a picture of Dan and him when he was 5. Sam sat down next to him and saw the picture.

"Im glad they're okay." Sam told her friend.

"Me too." Jamie said. Sam just laid her head on Jamie's shoulder and laid down on the couch. Jamie put his arm around her and pulled her close to him and they just laid there in comfortable silence.

About an hour later a doctor came out. "I'm looking for the parents of Sawyer Scott?" a doctor told them all.

"We are her parents." Lucas said as he and Peyton stood up.

"Your daughter suffered a large blow to the head and her body was very close to going into shock. 10 more minutes and she wouldnt have made it. Your niece saved her life." The doctor told them. "Your daughter is a sleep, but shes stable if the two of you would like to see her." the doctor told them. Peyton nodded and walked over to Zoey who was in Nathans arms.

"Thank you so much Zoey. You're such a smart little girl." Peyton said as she kissed her niece on the cheek. Then Peyton joined Lucas and the two went to Sawyers room. They walked into the room and found their 14 year old asleep on the bed. She had a bruise on her head and she had all kinds of IV's attached to her. Peyton and Lucas each went to a side of the bed and sat there. Peyton took her hand and held it.

"I think we're gonna head out." Haley told Karen. Everyone but Karen was going to leave, Karen wanted to go see Sawyer. Everyone left and headed home thankful that they girls were okay, but they were anxious to see what would happen to Dan.

Quinn and Clay headed to their house, and Brooke followed Nate, Haley and Zoey to their house.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Molly was sitting by the porch. She saw Haley and stood up. "Hey, I hope you dont mind me coming over, I saw it on the news and I wanted to make sure everythings okay." Molly said then she saw Zoey and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Molly. Well Jamies in there, did you try knocking?" She asked. She took her key out and opened the door.  
"Yeah, no answer." Molly said as they went inside. They all walked into the living room and Molly was not happen with what they found. Jamie was laying on the couch and Sam was asleep on top of him.

"Im gonna go get Davis." Brooke said as she went up the stairs.

"Jamie, Sam." Haley said as she shook them. Jamie opened his eyes and saw Molly staring at him. This wasnt going to end well. Sam woke up and saw them all two. She sighed and sat up.

"You're a bitch." Molly said to Sam. Sam looked at her. "Im sorry. We were just talking and we fell asleep, thats it I promise." She told Molly. Jamie looked at her.

"Sam, you dont have to defend yourself to her." Jamie told her.

"Im putting Zoey to bed." Haley said. Jamie walked over to his mom and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Im glad you're okay Zo." Jamie said.

"Im going upstairs too." Nathan said. No one wanted to be there for this.

"Hell yes she has to defend herself. Shes a boyfriend thief." Molly said.

"Molly, we're done." Jamie said. Sam looked at him shocked that he broke up with her.

"Why? So you can be with her?" Molly asked.

"Well, she is a much better kisser." Jamie said. Mollys mouth dropped. She had no idea they had kissed. Sam was starting to feel very weird.

"You can leave now." Jamie told Molly. Molly just grabbed her coat and left the house.

"You didnt have to do that.." Sam told him. "No, but I wanted to, and it was long over do." Jamie told her. Sam just smiled. "I better go get Brooke." Sam said as she hugged Jamie.

"Text me?" Sam said. Jamie just nodded and Sam went up the stairs to get Brooke and Davis. A few minutes later the three of them left the house. Jamie went upstairs to his room and he passed his parents room on the way there.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked. Zoey was asleep in between her parents, Haley was grading papers and Nathan was watching TV.

"They will be." Jamie said. "Hows Sawyer?" Jamie asked his parents.

"She'll be fine." Nate said.

"Thats good. Well Dan and Rachel can rot in hell. Night guys." Jamie said as he walked to his room. He picked up his phone and texted Sam.

_Hey, so Im laying in my bed, and it sucks cause 20 minutes ago, I was really comfortable, but now not so much. _Jamie sent the message and waited for a reply.

_:) Jamie, I like you, a lot, but you just broke up with your girlfriend. I dont wanna be a rebound okay? _Sam said

_Trust me. You wont be. You're gonna be way more than that._ Jamie sent and smiled. He turned his light off and went to sleep.

Okay, there it is. Next chapter in a little bit. Hope you guys like it. Oh and Molly fans, dont worry, shes not going anywhere. The Molly/Jamie/Sam LT hasnt even really started.

Thanks guys. Reviews please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Heres number 9. Hope you like it. **

It had been a week since the kidnapping incident. Sawyer had been released from the hospital two days ago, and she still wasn't feeling very good. Karen moved in with Lucas and Peyton so she could help with Sawyer. Sawyer was excused from school for two weeks to recover, but Peyton and Lucas still had to work. Peyton and Lucas didnt want to leave their daughter by herself, so Karen offered to move in to be with Sawyer during the day. Peyton had gotten very protective of Sawyer. From now on she decided Sawyer was going to carry her insulin with her. Sawyer was laying in her bed when her grandmother came in to her room carrying a tray. On the tray was a bowl of chicken and rice soup and a glass of lemonade. Karen sat down on the side of the bed.  
"Thanks for staying with me grandma." Sawyer told Karen.

"Its no problem sweetie." Karen said as she kissed her granddaughter on the cheek. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Karen told her. Sawyer was stuck in bed until her headaches went away. The blow she suffered had caused her to get headaches and become dizzy when she stood up.

At Tree Hill High everyone was aware about what had happened with Sawyer Scott, and Mrs. Scott's daughter. There were all kinds of rumors about it, and Jamie and Sam had been trying to do damage control. Sam and Jamie. That was another thing people had been talking about. Molly had told everyone that Jamie cheated on her with Sam, and that she broke up with him about it, which wasn't true, so now Sam had that to deal with too. Jamie walked over to Sam who was at her locker.

"Hey Sam." Jamie said as he put his arm around her. At this point they were still just friends but there was definitely attraction there.

"Hey Jamie. Walk me to class?" She asked as she closed her locker. "Of course." Jamie said as they walked to class. People were staring, but it didnt bother Jamie. Molly was just being dumb. Jamie broke up with her for a verity of reasons. One of the biggest ones being that she wasn't mature. She was a sophomore, and boy did she act like it. Thats why Jamie liked being around Sam, she was mature.

Haley didnt feel like going to school today, so she got a sub. She wanted to just spend the day with Nathan and Zoey. Ever since the whole Dan thing had happened Haley hadnt wanted to leave Zoey. Of course she trusted Nathan, she just wanted to be around her daughter.

"Hey Nate." Haley whispered so she didnt wake her daughter up. "Yeah babe?" Nathan answered. The two of them were laying in their bed and like always Zoey was in between.

'"Ive been thinking about things, and how would you feel if I quit my job?" Haley asked her husband. Haley sat up in the bed and looked at Nathan. "I've thought about it and I wanna stay home with Zoey, and its not like we need the money from my job, plus you said they wanna change your practice schedule. So it kind of makes sense."

"Haley, whatever you decided to do you know I'm gonna support you, and I know how much you wanna stay with Zoey." Nathan told her. He actually liked the idea he knew that Haley wanted to stay home and it was perfect.

"And, then maybe we can talk about another baby again.."Haley told him. Nathan looked at her, they had talked about it recently, but Haley staying home did change things, and by the time the new baby was born Jamie would be almost in college, so it would just be them and Zoey, not that Jamie was hard to handle anyways.

"I think I would be fine with a new baby." Nathan told her. "I know we were talking about stealing Quinn's thunder, but I'm pretty sure she would be happy for us." Haley told her husband. "Plus it would be fun to be pregnant at the same time as my sister.." Haley told him. Nathan looked at her again, and knew where this was going.

"Haley, are you already pregnant?" Nathan asked her which just caused her to bite her lip. He smiled and kissed her. "This is great." Nathan said and then kissed her passionately.

---Time jump---

It was now two weeks until Christmas. Haley had told everyone she was pregnant, and everyone except Zoey was excited, even Quinn. Quinn liked the idea of her baby having someone close to their age to grow up with as the sisters pregnancies were only 4 months apart. Haley was 5 months pregnant, and Quinn was ready to have the baby any day. Both girls decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex.

Clay and Nathan were on the road. Haley was so glad he would be in the off season when the baby was born, but Quinn on the other hand was very hormonal and it seemed like every little thing was getting on her nerves. Quinn was stay with Haley until Clay and Nate got back that night. She loved being pregnant at the same time as her sister. Peyton and Brooke were also there helping their pregnant friends who were just lounging on the couch.

"This little one needs to stop kicking." Quinn groaned. Haley just looked at her and laughed. Since this was Haley's third pregnancy she was pretty much used to the kicking. She turned on the TV as Peyton and Brooke came in with food. Brooke had told Nathan and Clay that they would take care of the pregnant ones while they were away. Brooke left Davis with Julian.

Jamie had been avoiding his house at all cost, he didnt not wanna be around his pregnant mom and aunt, not to mention he found it completely wierd that his mother was pregnant while he was 17 years old. He was excited about having a new sibling, he just thought it was a little weird. Jamie walked into the house and found the mail on the counter there was an envelope addressed to him from Duke. He sighed and opened it. He read it. He had been accepted. Jamie smiled as he read the letter. Now all he had to do was make the team. Jamie was about to walk into the living room when he heard a scream it was Quinn.

"My water broke." She said. "Someone call Clay."

**Okay, there it is. Next chapter with have more N/H, L/P, J/B and Q/C. Plus a new baby! There will be more with Sawyers sickness, The whole Jamie/Molly/Sam thing along with more Dan/Rachel stuff. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, It's finals week. Hope you guys like the chapter. **

Clay Evans walked into his girlfriends hospital room preparing for the worst. He had missed the birth of his child because he was on the road. Clay smile when he saw Quinn with their daughter. He walked over and sat down in a chair next to her

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Clay told her. Quinn just smiled and looked down at her sleeping baby.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I was mad, but then I got to hold her, and I couldnt be mad anymore. "Here. Hold her." Quinn told him as he took their daughter from her. He smiled looking at the little girl.

"She needs a name." Quinn told her husband.

"Leah?" Clay asked. Leah was one of the names they had chosen, but never picked one.

Quinn smiled. "Leah Grace Evans." Quinn said. A nurse came in and took the baby to check her vitals.

Clay looked at his wife. "So, now that we have a baby.." Clay said. He stood up and pulled a box out of his pocket. Clay knelt down on one knee.

"Quinn James,will you marry me?" Clay asked. Quinn looked like she was going to cry. "Of course I will." She said. Clay got up and slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her passionately.

Haley and Nathan joined the couple at the hospital. Baby Leah was beautiful, and Haley was so happy for her sister. Nathan and Clay went outside, while Haley stayed in with Quinn.

"So, you have to wait until this little one comes out before you get married. I mean I cant be bridesmaid with this tummy." Haley laughed.

"Who said you get bridesmaid? I was gonna call Taylor." Quinn said laughing. "Just kidding."

"Wanna hold her?" Quinn asked. Haley nodded and Quinn handed her sister the baby.

"Quinn, shes so beautiful." Haley said. "And Leah is the perfect name." Haley told her sister.

"Yeah, if she was a boy, we would have named her Liam." Quinn said.

"Liam? Thats adorable. Can I steal it?" Haley asked her sister as she passed the baby back.

"Sure, but what are you going to name the baby if shes a girl?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I know the baby is a boy." Haley said excitedly. "After my appointment, I called the doctor back and found out. Nathan doesnt know, and I wana suprise him. With Jamie going to college, I know hes gonna be so excited have another boy to do all of the basketball stuff with again. Zoey's too girly to stick with it." Haley laughed.

"Speaking of Zoey and Jamie, where are they?" Quinn asked.

"Jamies babysitting her." Haley asked. "Well, Im gonna go find Nathan." Haley said. She stood up and when she did she felt a sharp pain in her back and stomach.

"Ow." She said as she doubled over. "Quinn!" Haley said. Quinn reached over and hit the nurse call button and a nurse came in.

"Quinn, somethings wrong." Haley said as the nurse took her out of the room. After what seemed like forever Nathan and Clay came back.

"Nathan! Somethings wrong with Haley and the baby, they took her somewhere" Quinn said. Nathan bolted out the door and went to the desk. He was told that Haley went into premature labor and was in the OR.

Clay came over to Nathan who was sitting in the waiting room. "Clay, shes only 6 months pregnant, what if the baby doesnt make it?" Nathan said. He had called Jamie who now walked in wth Sam and Zoey.

"Dad, hows mom?" Jamie said as Zoey climbed in Nathan's lap.

"I dont know." Nathan said as he held Zoey. About an hour later a doctor came out.

"Im looking for the husband of Haley Scott?" the doctor asked.

"Thats me." Nathan said as he stood up.

"Follow me and you can meet your son." The doctor smiled. "Hes a little on the small side, and will be in the hospital for about a month, but other than that hes healthy." She said.

"Oh thank god." Nathan said. "Can my other kids come too?" He asked.

"Sure. Your wife will love to see all of you guys.

Jamie told Sam he would be right back and he followed his father and sister. Sam sat there and sighed. Clay looked at her.

"You're never gonna know if you dont tell him." Clay told Sam. Sam looked at him.

"He just sees me as his friend, so I dont know what good it would do to tell him." Sam told him.

"Tell him how you feel." Clay said as he patted her on the shoulder and went to see Quinn. Sam just sat there for a second then called Brooke.

Haley was laying in her hospital bed when Nathan, Jamie and Zoey came in. A small incubator was sitting next to Haley.

Haley smiled. "I want his name to be Liam." Haley said. "Liam Gregory. So his names kind of like his cousins, since they share a birthday." Haley said.

Zoey looke at Haley and started tearing up. "Im the baby." She said.

"Oh Zoey. you're my baby girl. You always will be." Haley told her.

Everyone was excited about the new addition. Jamie told his parents he would be back later and he went to find Sam.

Sam was sitting in the same spot.  
"Hey." He said. She looked over at him.

"I think Im in love with you." She said.

Jamie looked over at her suprised by her confession.

"I mean I know we're friends, and I dont wanna change that, so maybe you can just igore what I said because I shouldnt have and it was stupid and you probably think.. " Jamie cut her off and kissed her. After a few seconds Sam broke the kiss.

"Thanks for saving me from having to say it." Jamie said as he smiled and walked away. Sam just smiled.

**Okay. Sorry its short. Next update soon. **

**Coming up: **

**Dan find out he has another grandson**

**Haley and Quinn deal with the challenges of having newborns**

**Lydia and Jim come to Tree Hill in their RV to visit their grandchildren**

**Jamie and Sam figure out what they are. **

**Sawyer gets in trouble with Luke and Peyton. **

**Chris Keller makes a return to Tree Hill**

**Brooke and Julian fight.**


	11. Update Alert

**Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of updates, been super busy with school and Christmas and stuff. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm doing a mass update today and I'm updating all my stories. I also have an idea for a new one as well, so I might put that up. So yeah. I should also be able to update a few more times before I head back to school next week. **

**Thanks guys. **

**Expect the updates within the next few hours.**

**Love Kels**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Also, its been brought to my attention that I was neglecting Brooke, sorry guy I wasnt paying attention, but from now on I'll make sure everyones included equally.**

It had been about a month since Leah and Liam were born and the James sisters were both tired, but very happy about their new editions. It was Saturday and Lydia and Jimmy James were visiting. They hadnt seen their new grandchildren yet, and it had been almost a year since they had seen Jamie and Zoey. Haley and Quinn were both excited to see their families. The elder Jame's were going to stay at the Scott house, and Quinn, Clay and Leah were coming over later on. Nathan was at practice, but would be home soon, and Haley, Jamie and Zoey were getting the house ready. The house was never dirty, but with a new born, a 4 year old and two guys in it could be messy. Haley had finished up laundry, and now she was helping Zoey make cookies for her grandparents. Zoey loved her mothers parents as much as she liked her grandma Deb. Lydia and Jimmy used to travel the country in their RV, but as they got older it became harder. Lydia and Jimmy decided to live in Arizona because they really liked it there.

"Mommy, can we icing the cookies?" Zoey asked her mother. Zoey was doing really well with having a little brother. She did have moments were she got jealous, like the time she told Nathan to take the baby back to the hospital, but once Haley figured out that if they included her in stuff like changing the baby's diaper or picking out his clothes, she was okay with it. Haley was thankful the little one was a boy, because it would have been a whole lot worse if he was a girl.

"Sure baby." Haley said as she opened up the cabinent. She had grown older, obvious over the past years, but she was still petite. She pulled out two cans of frosting and put them on the counter.  
"We have funfetti and chocolate." She told her daughter as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. "No touching, they're very hot Zo." Haley said as she opened the cans of frosting she stuck a spoon in each and then turned the oven off. She turned around and saw Zoey put the spoon back and Zoey gave her a look." Haley laughed then took a spoonful of the other kink causing her only daughter to giggle.

Jamie came down the stairs. "I finished getting the guest room ready." Jamie told his mother. Jamie had been stressing about getting accepted to Duke and Haley was having him do stuff to get his mind off of things.

"Thanks Jimmy Jam." Haley said to her son using one of his nicknames. Jamie walked over to the counter and stuck his finger in the chocolate icing and then licked it causing his sister to shriek. "No Jamie!" Zoey said. "Thats for gammy and paps cookies! Only me and mommy can do that." Zoey told her brother as a matter of factly. Jamie just laughed. "Whatever you say Zoey."

Jamie looked at Haley. "Hey, can I go hangout with Sam for a little bit?" Jamie asked his mother. After Sam and Jamie kissed they had a long talk about their friendship and stuff, but in the end they decided to give a relationship a try, which Brooke and Haley were actually happy about. Brooke loved Jamie, and knew he would be good to Sam. Haley also liked Sam, and thought she would be a good person to keep Jamie grounded.

"Sure, but dont forget you have to pick your grandparents up at the airport in three hours." Haley told her son. "Oh, and before you leave can you go get Liam for me. He's in his bassinet in my room." Liam hadnt slept in his own room yet, because Haley liked having him in her room with him, it was a comfort thing, she was like that with Jamie and Zoey too."

"Yeah no problem." Jamie said. He loved his little brother, he just still thought it was a little weird that he was 17 years older than Liam, but the family was happy so thats all that mattered. A few seconds later Jamie came back into the kitchen with Liam who was wide awake. Jamie handed the baby to his mother then grabbed his keys. "Love ya mom, you to Zo bug." Jamie said as he walked out the door. Haley put the baby in the baby swing in the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen, so she could see him and then she helped Zoey finish the cookies.  
"Okay miss Zo, you need a nap." Haley said. "When you wake up gammy and pap with be here." Haley told her daughter. She picked her up and took her to her room. It was definately a girly room with pink and purple stuff everywhere. Haley laid with Zoey until she fell asleep then she came down the stairs to find Nathan on the couch playing with Liam.

"Hi." Haley said as she sat down next to her husband and kissed him. "I missed you." he told her. "Wheres our other kids?" Nathan asked his wife as he gently bounced Liam up and down.

"Jamie is with Sam, then hes going to the airport, and I just put Zoey down for a nap." Haley told him as she laid her head on his shoulder and let Liam take her finger and wrap his hand around it.  
"Whos a big boy? Baby Liam is." Haley said getting the baby to smile then Nathan tickled his belly causing him to giggle. Haley laughed and looked over at the table. "Is that the mail?" Haley asked her husband.

"Yeah, I grabbed it on the way in." Nathan told his wife. She got up and went over to it. She flipped through the different pieces of mail.

"Liams hospital bill, my last check from work. Oh my gosh." Haley said. Nathan turned around and looked at her. "What is it?" Nathan asked his wife.

"A letter for Jamie from Duke, Admission decision is stamped on the front." Haley said.

"Wow. So this is it?" Nathan said. He was so proud of his son regardless of the fact that he couldnt go to Duke.

"I hope he was accepted, if not hes gonna be devestated." Haley told her husband as she put the envelop on the table.

"Well, as much as I want him to go to Duke, since its his number one choice, he already got into NCState and UNC, and both offered him scholarships to play, so its not like he wont go anywhere." Nathan told him.

"I know, but I hope he got accepted. I cant wait to see him open it." Haley said as she sat down next to her husband again and they played with Liam for a little bit longer.

Meanwhile, things in the Davis house were not as pleasant. Over the past month Brooke relationship with Julian had gone down hill, he had been gone most of the time, and Brooke had found out that he had cheated on her while he was in LA and Brooke was not going to have that. Brooke was in her room packing a bag of clothes. Davis was sitting on her bed chewing on her clothes. Julian came into the room and saw Brooke was packing.

"Brooke, whats going on?" He asked her as he picked up his son.

"Next time you wanna cheat on someone, dont give them the house number." Brooke said as she slammed the top of the suitcase then zipped it. "And next time, it sure as hell wont be me. Im done." Brooke said in disgust as she walked into Davis room and grabbed some of his clothes out his dresser and then put them in his diaper bag. Julian followed her.

"Brooke, you're not taking him from me." Julian said in defense. Brooke went over to Julian and tried to take the baby but he pushed her down.

"You're not leaving me!" Julian said. He put the baby in his crib and crossed his arms. Brooke got up. "Dont touch me!" she said as she went over to the crib.

Julian pulled her down by her hair. "No! You cant have him. Not until we talk about this." Julian said. Brooke was no freaked out. Julian was acting crazy and he had never hurt her before. She got back up and he pushed her down again.  
"No can we talk about this?" He asked her.

"Fuck you Julian." Brooke said as she grabbed the lamp and shoved it into her husbands head causing him to fall to the ground. Brooke grabbed her 1 year old and ran to the bathroom locking it behind her. she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she hadnt called in a while.

Sawyer Scott was excited, she was about to go on her first date, much to the dismay of her father, but Peyton had convinced him that it was okay. There was a boy named Christian in one of her classes who had asked Sawyer out to homecoming, which was next weekend, but they decided to go out to a movie and dinner this weekend. Sawyer was wearing a sundress from Brookes collection, which was inspired by Peyton. It was black and totally edgy, but girly at the same time. Sawyer walked into her moms room.

"Mom, can I borrow some jewelry, none of mine goes with it." Sawyer told her mom. Peyton just smiled and got off her bed. She went to the dresser and pulled out a silver necklace with a cross. "My adoptive mother gave this to me my birthday before she died." Peyton said as she went behind Sawyer and put the necklace on her daughter.

"Its beautiful." Peyton told her. She was sad she never got to meet her grandparents on her moms side, both her mothers died, and peytons father was lost to sea when Sawyer was a baby. "Mom can you do my hair?" Peyton said yes and then put her daughters hair in a braid, then wrapped it in a bun. She moved in front of her then pulled two pieces of her curly hair on both sides of her head out then hairsprayed it.

Lucas came into the room. "Christian and his mom are here." Lucas told his wife and daughter. Christian was only 14 like Sawyer, so he didnt drive. Christians mom was going to drop him off and Peyton or Lucas were going to pick them up. They were just going out to a small restaurant in town, then to the movies.

"You look beautiful Sawyer." Lucas said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Watch what you eat." Lucas said, reminding his daughter to be careful because of her diabetes. She had had to many scares with it lately and Peyton and Lucas were worried especially with her going to a restaurant since she cant eat bread.

"Thank you daddy." Sawyer said as walked out to the living room.  
"Wow, Sawyer you look really pretty." Christian told her. Sawyer smiled. She thought Christian was really cute. He had shaggy blonde hair and braces which added to his cuteness.

"Okay guys, have fun, and be careful. One of us with be at the movie theatre at 7 to pick you up." Lucas said as they left the house.

"So, now that we have the house all to ourselves, what do you wanna do, other than the obvious?" Lucas asked. Peyton looked at him. "Bake cookies?" Then she laughed remembering the last time she made him cookies. It was during their senior year of high school, and she put too much salt in them. Lucas laughed.  
"Yeah the cookies were horrible." He laughed again causing her to hit him on the shoulder. "But the cookie dough fight was fun." Lucas said. Peyton kissed him and things just escalated from there.

Quinn and Clay had just arrived at Haley and Nathans house. The past month had been pretty stressful, with baby Leah and planning her wedding, but she was happy with Clay and Leah. Clay was carrying Leah in her car seat and Quinn had the diaper bag and a pan of brownies.

Haley was in the kitchen getting Zoey a drink when Quinn walked up to her. "Hey sissy. I brought brownies, and dont worry, they're pot free." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Mommy whats pot?" Zoey asked her mother as Haley handed Zoey her cup. Haley just looked at Quinn then back at Zoey. "Nothing baby. Go make sure your play room is clean." She told her as she put the brownies on the counter and Zoey listened to her mother.

"So hows my cute little niece?" Haley asked as Clay took her out of her seat and handed her to Quinn then went over to sit next to Nathan who was watching sport center. "Hey nate." Clay said. "Any good games on?" He asked.

"Yeah Dukes playing Maryland." Nathan told him. "Jamie got his letter today, but he doesnt now, so it hasnt been opened yet." Nathan said. Haley walked up next to the couch and handed each of them a beer.

"Wow. thats great, I know hes been waiting for this for a while." Clay said to his friend and client.  
"Yeah, I hope its great. I wanna open it so bad, but its for Jamie to open it." Haley said. She picked up her youngest son who was back in his swing then walked over to the other couch where Quinn was with Leah. Haley sat down and they all watched the game together while they waited for their parents. Zoey came back downstairs and sat on the floor playing with her toys.

Sam and Jamie had spent the day together, first they went to the mall to hangout and then they went to get something to eat. Now they were at the airport waiting for Jamie's grandparents.

"Jamie, since we cant go back to the gate, we should wait by the baggage claim." Sam told him. They were holding hands, so she just drug him over to the screen that displayed flights.

"Baggage claim 14" Jamie told her as they went over. They were sitting in the chairs, well chair. Jamie was sitting and Sam was sitting on his lap.

"You know, one day we should go somewhere fun on an airplane." Sam told him. Jamie laughed and pulled her into a kiss which turned into a full blown makeout session which wasnt interupted until they heard broke the kiss and looked over and saw his grandparents.

"Hey grandma, grandpa." Jamie said with a laugh. Sam was blushing now.

"Hey jimmy jam." Lydia said to her oldest grandson. "and you must be Sam." She said as she hugged the girl who had gotten off her boyfriend. "Im Lydia, and this is Jimmy." Lydia told them. "Haleys told me lot about you." Lydia said. Jimmy grabbed their bags and handed one to Jamie.

"Good stuff right?" Sam said. "Yeah, she said she approves, which means I do too." Lydia said.

"Its nice to meet you Sam." Jimmy said. "How have ya been Jamie?" Jimmy asked his oldest grandson as they all left the airport.

"I've been really good." Jamie said as he smiled and put his arm around Sam. "Moms really excited to see you, so is aunt Quinn." Jamie said as they put bags in the car and got it. Jamie had to take his moms SUV, since they wouldnt all fit in his truck.

"Im excited to see the new babies, and Zoey, and the girls." Lydia said.

"And Nathan and Clay." Jimmy added causing them to laugh.

Owen was at the bar working when a guy came in carrying a guitar. "Can a Chris Keller get a drink?" Chris asked as he put his guitar down. He hadnt been to Tree Hill in years, but he wanted to come back. He planned on seeing Haley and Nathan, since they were on good terms with Chris since he practically got them together. Plus he was Zoey's godfather, and he loved the little girl.

"As long as you dont refer to yourself as Chris Keller anymore." Owen said as he laughed. He pulled a cup out and then pour some alcohol in the cup. His phone rang and answered it.

"Hey Brooke." Owen said into the phone. Chris's head shot up. Owen hung up the phone. "I have to go, my ex Brooke is in trouble. Her husband freaked out and hit her." Owen said. He was pissed.  
"Brooke, as in Davis?" Chris said as Owen walked around the bar.  
"You know her personally?" Owen asked. "I slept with her her senior year. If shes in trouble, I wanna help." Chris said. "Come on." Owen said and Chris followed him, forgetting the guitar. Brooke was more important.

"Mommy!" Haley said as she hugged her mom when her parents came into the door with Sam and Jamie. "Hey Haley-bob. I missed you." Lydia said. "I missed you too." Haley said. Then hugged her dad. "Hi daddy." Jimmy kissed his daughter on the forehead then Quinn came over and hugged her parents.

Jamie and Sam went upstairs to his room. Jamie and Sam started making out on his bed when she lifted his shirt up off his head. "Sam.." He started but she stopped him with a kiss. "No, its okay." Sam said as she pulled off her shirt. "Okay." Jamie said as they began making out and did other stuff.

The James' were downstairs with their grandchildren just hanging out.  
"Oh." Haley said as she got off the floor where she was sitting with the babies and her parents. She went over and picked up the envelope. "Jamie!" Haley said and a few minutes later he and Sam came downstairs. Sam's hair was messed up and they both had hickys on their necks. "Okay, lecture about this later." Haley said as she moved his neck and saw the bruises. "But now, here." Haley said as she handed her son his letter.

"Its from Duke." Jamie said as everyone waited for him to open in anticipation. "I cant open it." Jamie said as he handed it to his girlfriend to open. Sam opened it and read it.  
"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked. "I guess Im gonna have to keep all my blue and white stuff since my boyfriends gonna play for the Blue Devils." Sam said causing everyone to get excited and congratulate Jamie and he sighed in relief.

Chris and Owen walked in the house read to pulverize Julian, but they didnt see Julian. Owen walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Brooke its Owen." Owen said. Brooke opened the door and fell into his arms crying. "Oh my god." Owen said as he looked at Brooke she was bleeding and had bruises all over.  
"Brooke, you have to press charges." Owen said. "I know." Brooke said. She broke the hug and looked at Chris.

"Chris Keller?" She said. He looked different, and he was still pretty cute. Brooke went over and picked the baby up.

"Okay, we're staying with you til Julian gets back." Chris said. "One of us will be with you at all times." Owen said. " I have to go, but Chris will you take first shift til I get off work." Brooke nodded and Owen left.  
"How ya been Keller?" Brooke asked. "Ive been okay. but obviously you havent." Chris said as he pulled her into a hug. "You deserve better Davis." Chris said.

"I know." Brooke said.

"What the hell is this?" Julian said as he came into the house.

Brooke and Chris broke the kiss and saw a very pissed off Julian.

**Okay, there you guys go. **

**What do you think? **

**Let me know if you would rather see Brooke stay with Julian, get with Chris, or get with Owen again. **


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys! I promise promise updates in all my stories soon. I want you guys to check out my new story called Show Me What I'm Looking For.

Its a One Tree Hill/Greek crossover and I think you'll all really like it.

Please check it out.

Thanks guys!

Kelsey.


End file.
